


A Siren's Song

by Miss_Mystery3



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mystery3/pseuds/Miss_Mystery3
Summary: Maya gets kidnapped by Handsome Jack instead of Lilith.
Relationships: Krieg/Maya (Borderlands)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Borderlands

Maya was staring at Angel's dead body, while it had been a mercy kill. She still felt uncomfortable with being responsible for the death of someone who was so young and undeserving of her cruel fate. The rest of her seemed to have noticed her discomfort because they each gave her sympathetic looks.

"What kind of person would do this to their own daughter?"

"The kind of guy who deserves to die."

Roland bent to Angel's body and seemed to be checking something and then said "She's dead. Jack just lost his only way to awaken the warrior."

Roland stood up and turned around to face Maya and the rest of her team. "We've got the Vault key. But this isn't over yet. We have to find Jack and take him out. Lilith, take the Vault Key to Tannis. I'm going after Jack." Then a loud bang was heard and a hole appears in Roland's chest with blood spraying onto Maya's face.

Maya felt very stunned. What the hell just happened? Then Roland fell to the ground, revealing Jack standing behind him.

“ROLAND!”

"Sup?"

Maya stares at him, unsure of what she should do. Then he raced up to her and grabbed her, put a collar on her neck.

"MAYA!"

"PRETTY LADY!"

"YOU BASTARD. I'M GONNA .." Lillith's siren marks light up and she makes an attempt to run up to Jack.

Jack sets his gun to Maya’s head which stops Lilith in her tracks.

“Language, you won't want me to pull the trigger now would you Lilith?"

Maya could see Krieg being held back by Axton, Zer0 and Salavdor while Gaige looked like she was about to shoot Jack.

Lilith glares at Jack. He hld Maya close, keeping the gun set to her head.

"What's that saying? Don't pick a fight with a man that has nothing left to lose. Well now I'm going to show you all how much you have left to lose. And I'm gonna do it with one of the two sirens in Pandora. Maya kill Lilith and the Vault hunters. We've got a date to keep with the Warrior."

Maya immediately started struggling. No she won't kill her friends, she didn't care what Jack would do to her. She would never hurt her friends. "No, I won't. NO!" She could feel the collar start to hurt and Jack squeezing her arm tightly. "Do it Maya."

Maya lifts up Lilith with her phrase lock. Lilith screaming in protest. Jack then lifts up her arm, aims her gun directly at Lilith but just before he could pull the trigger. Lilith's siren marks light up and she teleports herself and everyone else out of there leaving just Jack and Maya.

Maya can’t help but sigh in minor relief, but is still worried, given the circumstances while Jack proceeds to yell out in pure rage at them getting away. “I swear I will kill them, all those bandits.” He then looks at Maya. He smiled sinsterly and creepily at her. "Come on Maya, we have places to be and people to kill."

(Back at Sanctuary)

Kreig had to be locked in the storage vault by Axton, Brick, Zer0 and Salavdor as to keep him from breaking something or rather someone, all anyone could hear were Krieg’s screams about Murder, Nipple salads and Handsome meat bicycles and the sounds of the Room being repeatedly banged against, whilst everyone else was trying to figure out what to do now, 

"What's the plan?" Axton asked Lilith who seemed surprised and taken off guard.

She didn't answer him straight away nor at all as Brick answered for her "Find Jack, Kill him and save Maya. Simple."

Everyone stares at Brick, unsure about whether or not he was being serious. 

He’s never looked more serious in his life, but Mordecai interjects. “We have no idea where he’s at, but I have an idea where he’s going, the warrior, and the only place with that info is the Hyperion Info Stockade, so we need to get there now.”

“The first thing we need to do now is convince Krieg to calm down as much as Krieg can.” Gaige mentions as everyone else flinches, followed by yet another scream, something about a lead salad.

Brick thought for a minute then loudly and happily said "I know just the girl." 

(With Krieg)

“KILL THE LITTLE MAN!” Krieg screams as he slams his head against the door.

“Dude, what are you doing? If you keep doing this they won’t let you out to save her” “WANT TO SEE THE PRETTY LADY!" "I do too but you need to calm down." “STOP SCREAMING!” He yells as he rips his buzz axe out and slams away at the door.

“ I get it, I really do but you can’t help her if you break everything.”  
"BUT PRETTY LADY?" "Listen to me-” “Get out, get out, GET OUT!!!” he strikes himself with his axe “That is what I’m trying to do so if you would jus-” “LET ME LOOSE!!” “Just listen to me-” “STOP TALKING TO ME!!” “Think of the bigger picture” Krieg stops for a few moments “Gotta, GOTTA THINK BIG… BIIIIIIIG!” 

His body contorts and grows in size as he says this, one arm growing while another shrinks. With these changes he rips the door off of its hinges and sees Gaige on the other side. Standing next to her was Tiny Tina who seemed delighted to see Krieg. 

"HELLO KRIEG. HOW YOU BEEN BOOOooooo?" Tiny Tina's voice trailed off as she seemed extremely puzzled by his appearance. "Krieg, did you do something to your hair? Or maybe you got yourself a new shirt? There's just something different about you."

Gaige having got over her shock starts trying to reason with him with little to no effect, then Axton has an idea “Hey, big guy, we know how to find Jack and Maya, we just need to get to the Hyperion Info Stockade wanna come?"

"TINY ONE COME?"

Axton and Gaige looks at each other unsure of what to say to him.

"Sorry Boo, but I got a date with some bomb ass gals that wanna look damn fine. But I can make ya something special Kreig."

Kreig thought for a minute and then said " I WANT A SHINY PAIN - TOY!."

Tiny Tina nodded her head happily and replied "I gotcha ya boo. You wanna a big sucker. No worries I'm gonna get right right now." She gave Kreig a hug and then skipped happily, humming to herself with Gaige and Axton staring after her.

"How did she…?"

"Crazy knows crazy Gaige."

Kreig then yelled out "LET'S GO SAVE PRETTY LADY!" "Much better now, remember, listen to them for they know what we need to save her." “You can’t stop me!” "I’ll take that as a yes.”

Suddenly a vision came across everyone's faces. It was Maya, she looked like she was in pain. "Hey there child killers. Turns out your friend Maya here, when she has Eridium pumping through her veins, she's even more powerful than Angel. This should make getting my revenge on you child killers and the rest of that so-called rebellion so much easier. Don't worry I won't kill Maya. I’ll make sure to take good care of her." Handsome Jack sneered sadistically. "Please everyone stay safe." Came Maya's concern voice before she disappeared.

"I'M GONNA RIP YOUR HEART OUT OF YOUR SKULL!” "For once we agree on something."

"Hahaha hahaha. Wait, you were serious? Here let me laugh louder. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Please as if a psycho like you can defeat me. I am the hero of this story. But I do, so look forward to seeing you try. See ya soon Kiddos."


	2. Psycho's Palm

Maya was unsure about what to do with the situation that she was in. It was bad enough that she was trapped with Handsome Jack of all people but he was acting really strange. Like she was used to him being an asshole, but not this depressive state.

He was holding a blanket close to his chest. She didn't know who's blanket it was but assumed that it might be Angel's.  
She felt her blood become chill at the thought. She started to talk to him.

"Let me go Jack. You have no idea what you are doing. The Warrior can't be controlled."

Handsome Jack turned his head and looked at her. "Do you know how old Angel was?"

Maya was taken back by his questioning. She didn't know what exactly she was expecting, Jack to say but it certainly wasn't that. She then realized that she didn't know how old Angel was, she didn't really much about Angel. Maya didn't know why that upset her so much. She shook her head at Jack.

"She was only 21, barely even an adult. She had her entire life to look forward to, before you and the rest of your child murdering friends killed her. Maya how old are you?"

Maya had to really think about this question before she answered with "I don't think that's really important Jack."

Handsome Jack glared at her, and reached out and started to squeeze her arm painfully. "Now let's try that again. Tell me Maya, how old are you?"

Maya grimaced in pain at how tightly and painfully he was squeezing her arm. "I'm 25 Jack. Now let go of my arm."

Handsome Jack seemed oddly pleased with that and let go out of her arm. "You are only 4 years older than Angel, Maya. Isn't just a treat?" Maya was at a loss for words. Why was Jack bringing up his daughter? He can't really care about her right? Maybe he was trying to get her to let down her guard. She was so immersed with these thoughts, that she didn't notice Jack staring at her but she did notice when he got uncomfortably close to her.

"Maya, you know your Siren tattoos remind me so much of Angel. I remember the day that they first appeared." With those words Handsome Jack reached and started to caress her Siren tattoos. Maya could feel her heart begin to race and flinched at Handsome Jack's touch.

Handsome Jack continued to caress her Siren tattoos but then he seemed to realize what he was doing and quickly pulled away. He stood up and pulled Maya up with him. "Come on Maya, we can't keep the Warrior waiting. Destiny waits for no one. Oh and Maya? Forget that ever happened and don't you worry your pretty little Siren head about it. Now before we go, lets give you some Eridium and this time I want you to kill someone from that so-called rebellion, not just some random psycho."

Jack put the blanket down and went over to a locker and got some needles filled with Eridium out. Maya really hated this part, she hated the feeling of Eridium going throughout her body and she hated what it did to her. She remembered what happened the first time Handsome Jack wanted to test out her powers, the results were gruesome to say the least. 

He grabbed her arm and injected her with the Eridium. She could feel her body burn at first and then she could feel everyone in the whole solar system. "Now Maya, remember I want you to kill someone from that so-called rebellion. It doesn't matter who it is. But I would prefer if you killed Lilith, but I am not particularly picky."

Maya's collar started to hurt and using her Siren Powers she reached out to Sanctuary and was about to kill someone when she hesitated which caused her collar to hurt which made her scream in pain and collapse.

She could hear Handsome Jack's vpoce. "Let's see now, wow so Maya you just killed 5 different people at once. That's amazing. I just wanted you to kill one person from that so-called rebellion and you just eliminated five worthless pests. I do so hope one of them was Lilith."

Handsome Jack started to laugh maniacally. "You know Maya I was originally planning on just using you to awaken the Warrior but with power that? I can easily kill anyone who stands in my way. I think this is the start of a beautiful partnership." He roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Handsome Jack then dragged her to his ship.

(With the rest of the Vault Hunters)

“He is really going to town on those guys, huh?” Axton says as Krieg smacks yet another Engineer with the Loader he caught, while the rest watch him demolish the base looking for the valve to the Slag pipe. 

"Can you blame him? You know how he feels about Maya."

"Maya and him would make such a cute couple."

"Seriously Gaige?"

Gaige stuck her tongue and ran after Kreig and Zer0. "Hey guys save some for the rest of us."

"Critical Killing / is an art into itself / And I am Rembant." Yelled Zer0 as he cut several Engineers down.

(Krieg's mind)

"Now remember keep the others safe. They will help us to be able to save her." "GRIND, GRIND, GRIND, KILL, KILL, KILL!" "Exactly buddy." "POUNDS OF FLESH!" He yelled as he smacked the loader he was holding against several Engineers that were standing near by.

"RED RUMMMM!" "Yes you are killing the right people." "I TASTE BLOOD MINE AND YOURS!" "Yeah that asshole did shoot at robot girl. Let's get him."

Krieg ran up to the still shooting Engineer and threw his axe through his head, killing him on the spot. 

"Thanks for the assist Kreig. Now come on lets keep going."

(Back to the rest of the Vault Hunters)

They kept going until they reached the Skag part of the tunnrel and attached the bomb to it. They managed to get a safe distance from it and then the bomb went off, destroying the Skag part of the tunnrel. 

They raced back over and got inside when they were interrupted by a echo transmission. It was Lilith. "Hey there guys. Look something just happened here. I don't know any easy way to tell you all this, so I am just gonna come out and say it. Five different members of the Crimson Raiders that were all in different places just died, rather gruesomely I might say."

There was a stunned silence and then Axton asked the question that they were all dreading to ask " Lilith, Why are you telling us this?"

Lilith sighed deeply and then repiled with a sad tone "Because they were each killed with Maya's pharselock. We believe that Handsome Jack forced her to kill them. Who knows what that asshole did to Maya to force her to do that?"

Upon hearing these words, Kreig ran ahead screaming with pure rage "IT'S TIME TO GO INSANE." Immediately Gaige ran after him yelling concerned "KREIG, PLAYER HOLD UP. WE GOT STICK TOGETHER."

Axton sighed deeply and angrily said "Lilith I swear when we find Handsome Jack. I'm not sure I will be able to held Krieg back and I am not sure if I want to hold him back."

"I understand Axton. Just try to let me have a chance to kill Jack too. See you all real soon." Lilith then promptly signed off on her Echo.

Axton, Zer0 and Salavdor each exchanged angry looks and then they chased after Gaige and Kreig.

While they were all running through the tunnel, Maya appeared across their faces again. She looked like she was in so much pain that she can't even speak and she didn't speak.

And they all too soon heard Handsome Jack's voice "Hey there Kiddos. I'm guessing you must have heard the news. And yes in case you were wondering Maya was responsible fpr those deaths. Of course it took some 'presusation' but she managed it. You bandits were just wasting Maya's potential. Luckily, I happened to realzie her true potenial. I will awaken the Warrior and save Pandora from bandits like you. Now come on Maya we've got a date with Destiny. And don't you worry kiddos, once I awaken the Warrior. I will definitely be keeping for you and I am gonna enjoy ending each one of your sorry lives, and yes it will extremely long and painful. You child killers all deserve to suffer after what you did to my daughter." Maya disappared as soon as Handsome Jack stopped speaking.

Not once did any of them stop moving, with every word that Handsome Jack spoke, it just fueled their anger and determination to save Maya and stop Handsome Jack.

They could only hope that they were able to make it in time to stop Jack from awakening the Warrior.


	3. A Personal Past

Maya was sitting on the floor of the ship, she was trying to figure out where they were going. She had no idea where the Vault of the Warrior even was. Maya didn't even bother to ask Handsome Jack. She also was making several attempts to take off her collar. She really wished that she had one of her guns but Handsome Jack had taken away all of her guns.

She hated it so much, it felt really degrading and uncomfortable to wear. 

Soon the ship arrived, wherever they were supposed to go. Handsome Jack stood up, walked over to Maya and pulled her up. He then proceeded to drag her out of the ship, they walked past several Engineers and loaders. The Engineers turned and stared at her. Maya returned their stares with glares.

Handsome Jack paid no mind to the Loaders and the Engineers and just continued to drag Maya to their destination. "Come on Maya, we've kept the Warrior waiting long enough." He just kept on walking, dragging Maya through a cave. “And here we are." 

Maya looked around where they were. She didn't know what exactly she was expecting but it certainly wasn't this. It looked deserted and abandoned. Was this really where the Vault of the Warrior was? 

"This is it Maya. This is the place where I will fulfil my Destiny. Now let's get the Eridium. We have to start pumping the Eridium through your veins, so I can awaken the Warrior." Handsome Jack grabbed a strange machine that had a long needle attached to it and injected her with the needle. He turned on the machine and it started pumping Eridium into her body. 

She still hated the feeling of Eridium coursing throughout her body, but this time there was no burning sensation. Maya wondered if her body was starting to get used to the feeling of Eridium. 

"Now this is gonna take a while Maya, we have to make sure that there is enough Eridium coursing through your body, so that we can awaken the Warrior. So why don't we chat while we’re waiting." 

Maya didn't really think he was asking her, more like telling her or rather ordering her. But she stubbornly refused to say anything.

"Silence huh Maya? How childish for a grown woman. Guess I can tell you what your friends are about to encounter?” Jack says with a knowing smirk. Maya still refused to say anything and just glared at him. "Well I am not one to spoil any surprises, but they are probably going to die, A lot.” 

They stayed in silence for several minutes, until Maya can't take the silence anymore and asked "Why the hell did you do that to your daughter Jack?"

Maya regretted asking that question as soon as the words left her mouth. Handsome Jack turned his head and stared at her with a face only described as pure malice.

"Why would I do that? I was TRYING to protect her then YOU and your bandit friends murdered her! Maya, you have no idea what it was for us. She was only 6 years old when those cursed Siren marks appeared on her body. Before those Siren marks appeared, everything was fine. We were happy, sure maybe life was a bit rough at times. Me and her mother were so happy together. But then her Siren marks appeared and BANG. My little girl suddenly becomes one of the most wanted people in the Galaxy. And that bandit showed up and tried to take my little Angel away, but Angel got scared because she didn't understand what was happening. And Angel activated a turret that was nearby. She killed that bandit. But unfortunately she also killed her mother, MY WIFE! My wife wouldn't have hurt anything or anyone. She loved Angel so much and I knew exactly what I had to do to keep Angel safe. I put her into a room where she would be safe from anyone who would hurt. I kept her safe. Do you know what that is even like Maya?" Handsome Jack wiped away his tears and continued to stare at Maya with pure malice.

Maya was taken aback by everything he had just told her. Is that why Handsome Jack hated bandits so much? She felt sympathetic towards Angel and to a lesser extent Jack himself. Maya remembered what it was like back in the monastery on Athenas. "Jack I don't know what it was like for you. But I do know what it's like being a Siren. I was essentially raised from birth to be a weapon for the monks. They wanted to use me to control Athenas and its citizens. Jack I had no idea that had happened to you and Angel."

Handsome Jack seemed to calm down slightly upon hearing her story. "You see Maya? Every time a Siren appears, the Galaxy goes nuts and if it's a CHILD. Then you can bet that these bandits are going to make an attempt to steal them away and sell them away to the highest bidder. Maya to be honest with you. I am still pissed you helped to kill my daughter but I am starting to understand you Maya. You put on this tough warrior act because it's what you were taught to be, but you have a sympathetic heart deep down.” 

Handsome Jack reached out and pushed her hair behind her ear. "That's a very dangerous and stupid thing to have in this galaxy. Maya, you can't afford to be sympathetic all the time but I will admit that there are certain situations that having a big heart can be usual. It's a shame that you decided to waste your Siren power and your big heart on being a bandit, but don't worry Maya, I am here to save you from yourself. You are going to be a part of something amazing Maya. You know it's a shame that I can't have met you before you decided to ruin your own life. If I have met you before you left Athenas, maybe things could have been different, maybe you and Angel could have been friends and I don't mean being fake friends. I mean, you two could have been actual real friends. But who knows? Life decided to be a huge bitch and things ended up being the way they did. It's almost a shame to think that everything could have been so different, if only I had met you sooner Maya. If only." Handsome Jack's voice trailed off as he just stared at Maya. 

Maya felt extremely uncomfortable by the way he was staring at her. There was just something about his eyes that was just so sad and almost longing. She wondered if Handsome Jack was remembering a better time. She can't believe that she was actually starting to feel sorry for Handsome Jack. Sure he was a horrible person, but that didn't mean he deserved what had happened to him. She wondered what the others were doing.

(With the other Vault Hunters)

Krieg was standing inside the fuel station just off to the side. He was waiting for the others to distract the giant robot so that he could start destroying the giant stupid robot.

Soon Salvdor and Axton were able to distract the giant stupid robot and he charged forward screaming "I'M GONNA MAKE YOU BLEED UNTIL YOU TURN INTO A MEAT BICYCLE." He then started attacking the giant stupid robot with his axe which gave Zer0 an opportunity to be able slice it. "That was your own fault. You should have paid attention. And looked through the lie."

The gaint stupid robot quickly went down. "I'M THE PAIN KING."

They then went forward and started to talk. “Well that was a surprise, who knew that thing could keep Krieg at bay.” Axton said with a look of stupor. “Did more than you Axton.” Gaige teases as everyone giggles while Krieg has nearly broken the button for the lift to get it going. 

“Keep going, keep protecting, save her” 

“Krieg is awfully quiet, It's creeping me out” Salvador pipes up about with the others silently agreeing, what followed when they got on the bridge could only be described as decimation, desolation and relief he’s with them.

"Well losing Maya must have taken a huge toll on him."


	4. Closer

Maya and Handsome Jack had been sitting in silence for a while now. She wondered what he was thinking about. Whatever it was, she wasn't sure that she wanted to know either. 

She could feel the Eridium pumping throughout her body. It felt rather nice now which she hated. Almost as much as she hated the silence.

She can't take the silence anymore and asked "Why do you hate Lilith so much Jack?"

Jack seemed taken apart by this question. He looked like he was deep in thought by this question. He then looked up to the sky and seemed to be remembering something. Maya looked at where he was looking and realized that he was looking at the moon. After a while, he turned back to Maya and answered her question.

"You're asking me why I hate Lilith? Hehehehehe. Well let's count the first few reasons, number one she's a bitch, number two she, Moxxi and Roland betrayed me and almost killed me and number three she's the reason I have a scarred face. There are many other reasons why I hate that bitch, but I don't really want to talk about them because it would take all day and we don't have all day."

Maya was shocked by what Handsome Jack had just told her. Roland, Moxxi and Lilith were the reasons why Handsome Jack became the villain that he was? Maya seriously doubts that they were responsible for Handsome Jack being the way he was.

Handsome Jack got up and walked over to where Maya was. Maya quickly stood up, holding the needle in her arm. She stepped back from Handsome Jack.

Handsome Jack reached out and grabbed Maya.

"Maya I am gonna fuck you and impregnate you with my baby."

Handsome Jack then shoved Maya to the ground. "Jack please you can't be serious. This is insane."

"Oh but I am serious Maya. You see this is the logical step. You helped to kill my daughter. So now you gonna help me make to a new daughter. Its only fair Maya."

Maya attempted to stand back up, only for Handsome Jack to push her back down. Maya landed on her back, she looked up to see Handsome Jack smiling down at her.

Maya felt her heart drop and attempted to crawl away from Handsome Jack. He grabbed her legs and dragged Maya back.

Maya screamed and struggled, trying as hard as she could, to get away from Handsome Jack, which only served to piss off Handsome Jack. Handsome Jack grabbed her head and slammed her head against the ground. 

Maya instantly felt pain flare up in her head. She could feel Handsome Jack's hands on her jeans, pulling them off of her legs. She panicked and made another attempt to get away from Handsome Jack.

Handsome Jack glared angrily at her and slapped Maya against her face. Maya was taken aback by this and was stunned for a few seconds which allowed Handsome Jack to pull off her jeans completely.

"You know Maya, in any normal situation I won't have even consider fucking someone like you. But in this case, I will gladly make an expectation."

He put his hand around her neck and pulled down her panties, off of her legs. He kept his hand on her throat and reached down and unblucked his belt and unzipped his pants and pulled his pants down to his knees.

Maya freaked out when she saw that he wasn't wearing anything underneath his pants and clawed at his arm, while tears started to run down her face. She didn't want this. She should have never left Athenas. She should have never came to Pandora.

Handsome Jack noticed her tears and said "Maya why are you crying? I'm the one who should be crying after what you and your bandit friends did to my daughter. You need to understand that there are consequences to your actions Maya. Now stop being a baby and just enjoy this. You get to fuck ME! Handsome Jack. I can't understand why you are making a big deal out of nothing unless… Maya are you a virgin?"

He loosen his tight grip on her throat slightly, giving her a chance to speak. She instead choose to spit in Handsome Jack's face. He glared at her and wiped her spit off of his face and tighten his grip on her throat. "Well if you gonna be like that. Then I guess I will just have to shove my cock into your pussy without any foreplay. Not like a child killer like you deserves it." 

Handsome Jack then shoved his knee in between her legs and using his free hand, forced her legs apart. He then positioned himself in between her legs, so that she wasn't able to close them and shoved his cock inside of her pussy. 

Maya let out a muffled scream. It hurt so much and so badly. How could anyone enjoy this?

Handsome Jack gave Maya no time to recover from that and immediately started pounding his cock into her pussy, going as fast and as deep as he could go.

"What's this I feel? Maya are you getting turned on by this?" Handsome Jack laughed at her and looked down. Maya followed his gaze and saw his huge, thick cock going in and out of her pussy, his cock had some blood covering it. Maya wondered how badly she was bleeding, when Handsome Jack started laughing again. "Holy shit you were a virgin Maya. Well no wonder your pussy is so tight. Its been such a long time since I have fucked a virgin. Looks I am gonna have to break you in Maya."

Handsome Jack then grabbed her middle with his free hand and went harder and deeper into her pussy. He grunted and panted as he pounded her pussy. Handsome Jack leaned down and his face next to her ear.

"I'm gonna fuck my baby into your womb Maya and you are gonna to help me raise my baby and I'm gonna keep my baby safe and happy. No one will ever hurt my baby and my baby is gonna to have everything she could ever want. You are just gonna be the surrogate who's only job is to carry my baby and feed her when she's hungry."  
Handsome Jack whispered into her ear.

Maya can't believe what she was hearing. Handsome Jack wasn't just a power hungry asshole, he was a power hungry insane asshole. She hated the fact that she had actually started to feel bad for Handsome Jack. That was a mistake that she will never make again.

Maya could feel a strange and weird sensation growing in the pit of her belly. She didn't know what was happening to her body and she hated that it was feeling good.

Handsome Jack seemed to know what was going on as he laughed in her face.

"Oh wow Maya, you just got tight just now that means your body is getting ready to cum but you aren't allowed to cut Maya. I'm the only one here who's allowed to cum."

He lifted up her hip and continued to pound into her pussy. She didn't know why but his pounding had started to increase in speed.

"Oh I am getting really close Maya and I am gonna cum in your little Siren pussy and you are gonna have my baby."

He moaned and groaned while he speeded up. Her body moved along with his pounding, rubbing her bare ass against the ground. He then gripped her throat as hard and as tigthly as he could and groaned very loudly.

She could feel his cock release something warm and wet into her pussy. Her heart dropped. Handsome Jack stayed inside of her pussy for a while longer and then he pulled out. He released his hand from her neck. Handsome Jack looked at her stomach and rubbed her stomach softly. Then he stood up and pulled up his pants.

Handsome Jack threw Maya's jeans and panties at her. "Get dressed Maya. You can't walk around half naked. What will people think if they saw you like that?"

Maya grabbed her jeans and panties and got herself dressed. She saw a strange white liquid leaking out of her pussy as she put on her panties and hated the way it felt. She then pulled up her jeans and sat on the ground. She didn't know what to do.

She just felt sore and hurt all over and just wanted to lay down on the ground and sleep forever.

(With the other Vault Hunters)

When they finished talking to the others at Sanctuary, they meet with Claptrap in the Eridium Blights at the gate to Hero’s Pass where they kinda just let Krieg, Zer0 and Salvador go wild on the defenses as Claptrap continues to try and OPEN A BLOODY DOOR, only making things worse as he goes, but eventually he does what he was created to do and opens the door. Then proceeds to yell at the stairs that block his way meaning he has to stay behind while Krieg is already gone ahead to Hero’s Pass with the others trying to catch up.

“Jeez, is it just me or is Krieg kinda pushing it? I mean he’s taking ALL the hits and giving us all the stims.” Axton states with a slightly worried tone to his voice. “What's it matter, he’s a big meat shield for us, hits back harder and he ain’t stopping even with a laser to the face, seems like a win win to me.” Salvador says with little remorse.

"You mean you aren't even slightly concerned for Krieg or Maya?" Asked Gaige as Deathtrap destroyed several Loader bots.

"Maya is a smart and powerful young girl. She can handle Handsome Jack and Kreig is Kreig." Replied Salvador.

Axton and Gaige exchanged looks with each other and chose to say nothing.

Soon the team reached Hero's Pass. There were lots of Engineers and Loaders nearby that all immediately started firing at them. Krieg charged forward, slaying plenty while the others fired their weapons at them.

"I'm here Amigos." They heard Mordecai's voice coming from the Echo net as a ship appeared and fired at the Engineers and Bots.

"Slabs" yelled out Brick as he jumped from the ship and attacked the Engineers and Loaders "Lemme take care of this for you."

Gaige screamed out as she was sent flying backwards by a nearby explosion. Axton ran over to assist her.

"You get the hell away from my friends!"  
Brick screamed as he continued to attack the Engineers and Loaders

"Gaige are you alright?"

"I'm fine Axton, just got caught off guard is all."

With Axton's help Gaige got up and continued to attack the Engineers and the Loaders.


	5. The End of a Era

The team continued to make their way throughout Hero's Pass. But they were having some trouble getting past several huge Loaders. Well most of them were, Krieg refused to run for cover and just kept on attacking the huge Loaders.

"KRIEG TAKE COVER!" yelled out Axton as he and Gaige were taking cover from behind a metal cargo and firing at the huge Loaders.

"OPEN YOUR VEINS!" screamed Krieg as he just kept on attacking the huge Loaders. 

"Ugggh, he's not listening to me." Axton sighed annoyed.

"To be fair, he doesn't really listen to anyone except for maybe Maya."

Suddenly Lilith appeared and started destroying the huge Loaders. "Go on ahead you guys, I'll hold them back."

"Thanks Lilith."

"Thanks for the assist Lilith."

"FIRE LADY KILL ROBOTS!"

Zer0 just nodded his head while Salvador just went ahead of the others.

Brick and Mordecai followed closely behind firing at any nearby enemies. Soon they reached a bridge and were crossing it when Mordecai got stuck, Brick ran back to help Mordecai and then the bridge collapsed.

"BRICK! MORDECAI!" Axton and Gaige yelled out in concern.

Zer0 looked back and after making sure that they were okay, continued on his way.

Salvador just glanced back then continued on his way.

Krieg ran back and yelled "ANGRY MAN AND BIRD MAN OKAY?!"

"WE ARE ALL ALRIGHT GUYS, JUST GO AHEAD WITHOUT US."

Axton and Gaige exchanged looks but chose to continue on their way, with Krieg racing past all of them, slaughtering any Engineers or Loaders who stood in his way.

The team made their way through the place, with Krieg killing anything that stood in their way. 

“According to the map we should be getting close now” Axton states as they run and gun “Well we got to deal with THAT first” Gaige says as she points at the Badass Constructor in the distance

“Oh come on!”

“I’VE GOT A HUGE HAND!!!”

“Wait wha? Holy Hell!”

They watch as Krieg just grows while an arm shrinks then proceeds to go straight to the Constructor, ignoring all the bullets and missiles fired at him, tossing Buzz Axes at some here and there, when he reaches the Constructor he just plunges his hand where its eye is at and tears it apart, not giving it time to do anything as Deathtrap assists Zer0 and Salvador with the rest of fodder.

Soon the Constructor went down, they were able to continue on their way without much trouble.

All too soon, they reached a cave and made their way through. They reached where Handsome Jack and Maya were.

They could see Maya, she was floating in the air, and then they heard Handsome Jack's voice "This is where it all ends. Once Maya charges up the Key, I will control the Warrior and wipe you bandits off the face of this planet. When you get to hell, tell them to make some room. I'm gonna avenge my daughter."

Krieg upon seeing Handsome Jack screamed "TINY MAN DIE!" And charged forward.

Jack immediately disappeared with multiple other Jacks appearing all around them. 

Zer0 slashed at several Jacks, each of them disappearing.

Salvador eagerly attacked a few Jacks and continued to fire at them.

Axton activated a turret which fired at the Jacks while Gaige activated Deathtrap which immediately fired at the Jacks.

Krieg was attacking the Jacks with reckless abandon, trying to find the real one.  
"Dude that one is the real one." "MEAT BICYCLE!" "no, not that one. That one at the back right."

Krieg tossed his buzz axe then charged at Jack and started attacking him with the axe he tossed. "GIVE ME BACK MY PRETTY LADY!"

Handsome Jack was caught off guard by Kreig, and was quickly badly injured.

"NO, THE KEY IS CHARGED!" Screamed Maya, Handsome Jack ran over to the Key and put it into the ground. Maya slowly dropped to the ground.

"I'm not dying yet. You are too late bandits. I WIN. The greatest alien power on Pandora and it's mine to control."

Soon a giant stone beast appeared, Handsome Jack seemed pleased by this. "WARRIOR, KILL."

“He’s made of stone and lava, GREAT” Axton states the obvious as Salvador unloads as many shots as he can into its head with little effect “That ain’t good” Gaige says as they avoid the Warrior tossing a ball of lava at them.

“Ok so we have to kill a giant rock monster that can toss lava, probably breath fire and who knows what else. Has anyone got any ideas?” Axton asks with a variety of emotions in his voice. “DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE CAN DO ANYTHING OTHER THAN SHOOT IT?!” Salvador yells back while continuing to fire at it.

“No matter how large, All things have a weakness and we must find the Warrior's” for once Zer0 wasn't speaking in haikus. Krieg stared at the Warrior and seemed to notice something. He then picked up his buzz axe and yelled "There. Its chest is it's weak spot." Krieg then threw his buzz axe at the Warrior which caused the Warrior to roar in pain as a piece of it’s chest fell exposing a glowing core made of lava.

Everyone took a moment to process what they both saw and heard, the Warrior wounded and Krieg speaking like a sane person. Even Jack was speechless. “NEVER INTERRUPT ME!” Krieg yelled and smacked himself against the shield that Jack and Maya were under. 

Maya smiled at Krieg and said "Krieg, I knew you were more than what you appeared to be."

Handsome Jack got pissed and ran over to Maya and pulled her by her hair, dragging her away from Krieg. "Maya don't talk to those psychopaths. You know how I feel about them."

Krieg got mad and continued to smack himself against the shield. "I'LL SLICE OFF YOUR EYELIDS SO YOU CAN WATCH THE END!!"

Handsome Jack didn't seem fazed by this and just simply stated "You're nothing more than a psycho. I am the Hero of this goddamn story and I am the hero of Pandora. Your little friend Maya is gonna stay by my side while I turn this sorry excuse for a planet into a paradise."

The others continued to fire at the Warrior's. weak point and avoiding its attacks, soon they took the Warrior down.

"No, no, no... I can't die like this... Not when I'm so close... And not at the hands of a filthy bandit! I could have saved this planet! I could have actually restored order! And I wasn't supposed to die by the hands... of a CHILD KILLING PSYCHOPATH!! You're a savage! You're a maniac, you are a bandit, AND I AM THE GODDAMN HERO!!"  
"The Warrior was practically a god! How- How in the HELL have you killed my Warrior?!"  
"You idiots! The Warrior could have brought peace to this planet! No more dangerous creatures, no more bandits, Pandora-it would have been a PARADISE!!"

While Handsome Jack was ranting, Gaige raced over to the control panel and deactivated the shield.

Maya broke free of Handsome Jack's grip on her hair and said "You aren't a hero Jack. You are a monster. You killed millions of innocent people and hurt your own daughter. And you raped me. What kind of hero does that?"

Everyone was shocked by what they just heard. Unable to move. Just standing there processing what Maya just said.

Krieg lost it and grabbed Handsome Jack and screamed "YOU HURT PRETTY LADY. I HURT YOU!" He then slammed Handsome Jack into the ground repeatedly. Handsome Jack screaming with agony .

Lilith then appeared and said " Hey big guy. Mind if I take a shoot at him?"

Krieg stopped what he was doing and angrily yelled "HE HURT PRETTY LADY HE DIE!"

"Totally agree with that but I want to shoot that bastard in the head to make sure he's dead."

Axton then whispered "Lilith I think Maya should kill him. Jack raped her." Krieg slowly nodded his head at this idea. Lilith seemed shocked by this.

"You bastard. You can't just...I suppose that's only fair after what he did to her." Lilith handed Maya a gun who took it.

Kreig held up Handsome Jack who squirmed and glared at everyone there. Maya aimed the gun and fired. 

He died instantly. Krieg threw away his body and hugged Maya. "PRETTY LADY."

"Good to see you too big guy."

Lilith walked up to the Vault Key while saying "I'll get rid of this and then we take Maya back to Sanctuary, so that she can get checked over."

She touched the Vault Key and it showed the location of more vaults on different planets.

"Would you look at that?"

"You know what this means right?" Everyone turned around to see Brick and Mordecai coming over.

"Hell yes. More vaults."

Gaige seemed excited at this idea. "That means we can stay together." She danced happily on the spot. 

"I suppose I can stay with you guys for a while." Said Salvador.

Zer0 just nodded his head while Axton pumped his fist in the air.

"KRIEG STAY WITH PRETTY LADY."

"Yeah I guess I will stay."


	6. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been four months since Handsome Jack's death

Maya was rubbing her slightly swollen stomach. She wasn't sure how to feel about being pregnant, it wasn't something that she had ever planned for herself. But she knew that she felt a connection to her baby and that she wanted to protect them.

Everyone had been such a big help in their own ways. Moxxi would prepare whatever food that Maya was carving and lend an ear whatever Maya wanted to talk. Dr. Zed and Tannis would perform check ups on Maya and make sure that everything was going well for her baby. Mordecai offered to babysit when the baby was born while Brick offered to train the baby when the baby could walk. Maya was still unsure about how to feel about that offer. Zer0 and Axton would take turns acting as guards for Maya despite her objections that she could protect herself. Tiny Tina made a bomb as a gift for the baby. Scooter offered to make a special car for the baby. Gaige had dubbed herself the baby's kickass badass aunty and was currently making a special machine that would protect the baby from anything and anyone who would hurt the baby. Even Salvador offered to give the baby one of his guns.

And Krieg, well Krieg had taken to isolate himself every day for about three to five hours and would make Echo recordings that he would then give to Maya. She would wait till she was alone and listen to them. She could remember each and every one. She picked up the most recent Echo recording and pressed on play. 

"Hey Maya it's me Krieg. Well rather his sane side. I know that you are going through a tough time right now and I want you to know that no matter what happens, I always will be there for you. NGH I DON’T LIKE THE DARK PLACE, Even if you don't return my feelings for you, I will always love you. You are the most wonderful, amazing, beautiful, strong, kind, caring and gentle woman I have ever met. CIRCUS OF BLOOD. I am going to work through 'our issues' so to speak and try and become sane for both of our sakes.YOU WILL NOT RIP THE MEAT MAN FROM THE SMALL MAN. Well, I should probably come out soon. I hope one day we can talk without having to use Echo recordings. UGH FRIENDS FOREVER, NOW SHUT UP! I love you Maya. Talk to you tomorrow."

Maya smiled as soon as the Echo message ended. It was nice to listen to, when she was feeling down. Krieg may be a psycho but he was definitely one of the nicest guys that she had ever met.

Maya heard knocking on her door, she turned around and asked "Who is it?"

"It's me Maya Gaige. I wanna show you some baby clothes that Moxxi made and these adorable baby toys that Ellie gave me. Also Lilith found some books for you." Gaige sounded really excited, Maya laughed and opened her door.

Gaige was standing, she was holding a box and DeathTrap was standing next to her. She walked inside of Maya's room with Deathtrap coming in closely behind her and put the box down on a table. She opened the box and pulled out some baby clothes that looked pretty cute, a few baby toys that looked questionable and then some books.

Maya walked over and picked up the baby clothes. They were really beautiful and felt soft to touch. She held the clothes close to her face and smelt them. They smelt rather nice and not gross and disgusting at all. She tried to picture dressing up her baby in these clothes, but had some trouble with that as she had no idea what she was even having or what her baby would look like. She just put down the clothes.

Maya then turned her attention to the toys, which looked nice enough if not extremely questionable. There were mini weapons, mini cars and a teddy bear that looked raggedy. But she was definitely thankful for the thought even if she never allowed her baby to play with the mini weapons.

Finally Maya picked up the books, she definitely would be reading the books as soon as she got the chance to.

"What do you think of the gifts Maya? My little gift for your baby is almost ready. It would have been ready now, but I have ran into some trouble with a certain part of the gift."

"I'm thankful for the gifts. I can't wait to see what you made Gaige."

Gaige clapped her hands excitedly and said happily "I know that you are gonna love it Maya. It's gonna be my greatest achievement, well I mean after DeathTrap that is."

Maya smiled at Gaige. "I'm sure it will be, Gaige. Listen I'm gonna go out for a while. Don't tell Axton or Zer0 that I will be out. I just need to have some time to myself and you know how those two are."

Gaige looked concerned but nodded her head. "Your secret's safe with me Maya. Just don't stay out for too long."

"I won't. I will be back before you know it." With that Gaige left the room with DeathTrap following her.

Maya chose a few guns and headed out. She was grateful for everyone's help, but she just needed time to think to herself.

She was walking around, keeping her gun at the ready. A few skags and rakks were all she had to deal with at the moment, but she wanted to see how Scooter was doing but it is a long trek and she just lost her ride when she tried to find some loot in a nearby cave and came out to find the Runner ruined, probably a corrosive skag or something. 

Either way last she heard about Scooter he was at some place named Hollow Point selling a Garage to someone, it was far but she was already a good chunk of the way there and it has the nearest Catch-a-Ride according to her Echo. Suddenly her Echo alerted her to an approaching entity behind her, she spun around, gun raised to see two guys riding a Loader Bot through the air? They seemed to notice her and looked like they said something to each other then the Loader came down to land nearby her gun following their every move just in case.

“Hey uh are you going to Hollow Point by any chance?” asked the half naked one. “And if I am?” Maya responded. “Well we happen to be heading that way and you have a gun so we were hoping we could give you a ride and-” The one with the robot arm stopped mid sentence and just stared for a moment. “Are you Maya?! And you're pregnant?!” he suddenly shouted, she then realised he also had an Echo eye so that could come in handy should something happen “Yeah I am and who might you two be?”

The half naked one stared at his friend and facepalmed. "Rhys what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Sorry Maya and Vaughn. I'm just really excited to meet Maya. I can't believe that you are pregnant Maya. Who's the father?"

Maya lowered her gun and replied “That's kind of rude Rhys. I suppose since you are a fan I can ride with you but that doesn't mean that I trust you. And all you need to know is that my baby's father was a real scumbag. You better not try anything."

Rhys and his friend helped got onto the Loader Bot and they made their way to Hollow Point.

(Rhys' POV)

Rhys was trying not to die of embarrassment, which was kind of difficult because a certain someone won't shut up. "So how long until your child comes into the world, female known as Maya?"

"I'm about four months pregnant Bot."

The conversation between Maya and Loaded Boy continued like that for a while, until they reached Hollow Point.

They then made their way to Scooter's garage. When they reached the garage. Maya jumped down from the Loader Bot which worried Rhys. 

Suddenly a man appeared from behind a van and seemed surprised to see them.

"Maya? What intarnation are you doing here? And who are those two? They look Hyperion."

"Hey Scooter. Don't worry they are fans of the Vault Hunters. They helped me get here after my car was destroyed."

"Well if you say so Maya. Let me get ya a new car, if you are looking for Krieg. He's not here right now. He just left a while ago."

Maya walked into the garage with Rhys and Vauhgn following behind her.

"I'll be keeping my eye on you two. You two better not try to steal anything. Come on Maya, I have a nice car over here."

Maya went over to where Scooter was pointing and got into the car. "Hey Rhys? Thanks for your help. Stay safe out there okay?"

"You're welcome Maya." Rhys wondered if his face was as red as it felt.

"Ya take care of yourself Maya. Don't worry anything bad happening to you or your little nipper."

Maya rolled her beautiful eyes and waved her hand and after sitting in her car for a bit, then drove off, leaving Rhys and Vaughn alone with Scooter.

"So how can I help you two?"

"We are looking for a van."

"And you come here with Maya to steal that van?"

"No No no nothing like that. We will pay for it."

"Scooter, is there something wrong?" They heard a female sounding voice coming from behind them. They turned around to see Fiona, Sasha and two other women.

"Nothing Janey, just trying to stop a couple of thieves."

"Scooter, they aren't thieves, they are our friends."

Scooter seemed surprised by this. "Why didn't they say so?"

(Back with Maya)

Maya was driving towards the location that Scooter had said that Krieg was at. She might as well meet up with him. She wasn't particularly in the mood to head back to Sanctuary. 

Everyone there was nice enough but it was starting to drive her crazy how they treated her like a china doll that would break.

She soon arrived where Scooter had said that Krieg was at. It was an Atlas Terraforming facility. She got out of her car and walked around. Keeping her gun at the ready.


	7. Chapter 7

Krieg was wandering around the seemingly abandoned building, he was trying to find a suitable place to record his latest Echo recording for Maya.

Each time that he did this, it became easier and easier to bring out his sane side but that doesn't mean it was easy for him to resist taking over completely and talking to Maya himself.

He was still looking around when he got interrupted by someone coming up from behind him. Krieg whipped around, holding up his axe, ready to throw it at whoever was behind and saw Axton coming up. "Krieg it's okay its just me Axton. I came here, looking for Maya. She wasn't in her room and I got worried. Have you seen her round here?"

"PRETTY LADY GONE?"

Axton seemed to remember who he was talking to and backed tracked. "Well, she's not gone, gone. She probably just wanted some fresh air. Wanna help me look for her?"

Krieg immediately started looking around yelling out "PRETTY LADY?" Every so often.

Axton then followed after him, calling out "MAYA?".

The two went around the abandoned building, checking behind every corner and inside of every room.

"Don't worry Krieg, I am sure that Maya is fine."

(Rhys' POV)

Rhys was walking around the Atlas terraforming facility with Sasha, they were looking for the computer. When they heard  
a loud crashing noise coming from behind them, which was followed by loud laughing. Rhys and Sasha exchanged looks with each other and started to run away as fast as they could. 

They heard someone running after them, Rhys glanced behind them and saw what looked like a short heavy set crazy looking man wielding two guns. He screamed like a girl and grabbed Sasha by her hand and ran even faster.

He was still running, when he realized that he knew the short heavy set crazy looking man. It was Salvador. He slowed down and turned around and yelled "SALVADOR?"

Salvador stopped chasing after them and laughed. "SI THAT'S ME."

Sasha seemed extremely puzzled and just stared at Rhys with a 'WTF?' expression.

"I'M A HUGE FAN. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAY?"

"I'M LOOKING FOR MAYA AND I WAS BORED!"

"SOMETHING HAPPENED TO MAYA? THAT'S HORRIBLE!"

Sasha proceeded to wave her hands in the air and stepped between Salvador and Rhys. "Can someone please explain to me about what the actual hell is going here?"

"Oh sorry Sasha. This is Salvador, he's a Vault Hunter. Salvador I'm Rhys and this is Sasha."

"Wow kiddo you sure do attract a lot of weirdos don't you? I mean you must be a weirdo magnet."

Rhys attempted to ignore Handsome Jack Hologram which was a challenge because he was standing right next to him. He quickly and angrily whispered "Shut up Jack."

"Hey why don't you just come with us Salvador? Maybe we could help you find Maya."

"Eeeh why the hell not? It's not like I had anything better to do."

Sasha still seemed confused but just shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose that having someone like him with us would be pretty useful."

They then continued on their way to the computer. Reaching the computer, Rhys used his Echo eye to help him log into the computer.

They quickly found the information they needed but they also found out that Dr.Cassius was a Atlas employee or rather a former Atlas employee. Soon they heard a gunshot and glass shattering. Sasha and Rhys turned and saw Salvador shooting the window. 

"SALVADOR! WHAT THE FUCK?"

"What?"

The window broke as the creatures flooded into the room, Salvador laughed like a manic and fired happily and excitedly at the floating creatures.

Rhys grabbed Sasha and yelled "SALVADOR WE'VE GOTTA GO NOW!"

Salvador looked at Rhys then the floating creatures and sighed then followed him out of the room. They ran out of the room onto the top of some stairs.

He accidentally bumped into Rhys causing Rhys to fall from the stairs and land onto the ground.

He was on the verge of passing out when he heard Jack's voice. "Don't worry buddy boy, I'll take the wheel for a few."

(Maya's POV)

Maya was wandering around the area when she bumped into Vaughn and what appeared to be his friends, there was the Loader Bot again and then there was a small adorable robot and two girls, one who looked pretty dangerous, the other was wearing a nice hat and an older man. He seemed surprised but pleased to see her.

"Vaughn what are you doing here?"

"It's kind of a long story. Let me introduce you to the gang. Everyone, this is Maya. Me and Rhys helped her back at Hollow Point. Maya this is Fiona, Dr. Cassius, Gortys, you have already met Loader Bot and that's Athena. They are our friends."

Maya nodded her head at everyone. For some reason Athena was looking at her strangely. 

"Is there something wrong with you Maya?" Gortys asked with a concerned voice.

"Why do you ask?"

"Your stomach is slightly swollen. I don't think that's normal for humans." Gortys pointed at Maya's belly which caught Maya off guard for a few seconds.

"There's nothing wrong with me. I'm just pregnant is all."

"Oh. What's pregnant?"

"Wait, you are pregnant? What are you doing all the way in your condition?" Fiona asked, looking extremely concerned.

Maya rolled her eyes and said "I'm a Siren. I am pretty sure that I can handle myself."

Fiona didn't seem convinced by this. While Vaughn just laughed nervously.

"Why don't I just leave right now?" Dr. Cassius said as he walked towards the door that Maya just entered through.

Fiona was about to say something when Rhys, Salvador and another woman entered the room.

"Hey Maya."

"God, I forgot how great this feels."

Maya was instantly confused, sure she didn't know Rhys that well but this seemed pretty out of character for him.

Fiona and the other woman exchanged a look between each other. "Oh oh oh and it's good you again kiddo. Old iron abs over here. I just thought you were a dweeb but you are a buff dweeb." He pushed Vaughn in what seemed like a joking and friendly way but judging by Vaughn's reaction wasn't.  
"Rhys, what's wrong with you?" Asked Fiona.

"There's nothing wrong with me Sweetie."

"Sweetie?"

Rhys then went over to Maya and rubbed her belly which caught everyone off guard. "Now here's something, I never thought I would live to see. A pregnant Siren. I wonder who is the identity of this mysterious baby daddy?" 

Maya recovered from her shock and angrily pushed Rhys away. "Don't touch me or my belly ever again." She then wrapped her free arm around her belly. She didn't know why but the way Rhys was acting was kind of freaking her out.

Rhys just laughed and went over to Athena and put his arm around her. "Okay baby mama no need to be so uptight. Athena have I got something for you. I think that you are like this."

"I highly doubt that."

"Let me finish. Let me finish. You see that scared old man over there? He's the last Atlas employee left on Pandora."

Maya had honestly no idea what was going on at this point. She looked at Salvador who seemed just as lost as she was.

Fiona seemed shocked and she looked over to the other woman who said "It's true."

"Well? What the hell are you waiting for? Kill him." Athena angrily removed his hand from her shoulder and marched over to Dr. Cassius.

"Rhys shut up." Said the other woman.

"I'm sorry. I just got carried away there. Won't happen again cupcake." He then smacked the other woman's ass, which caused her to punch him hard enough to knock him out, which made Salvador laugh very hard and very loud.


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell was that?"

Dr.Cassius attempted to leave the room but was stopped by Loader Bot.

"You lying Atlas shit." Athena grabbed him and held her weapon near his neck.

"Whoa whoa what are you doing?"

"Filling an obligation."

"What's happening? Why is everyone so excited?"

"I knew this day would come. You sure take your time."

"Well soon your wait will be over."

"So who are you really?" Asked Fiona.

"Cassius, Dr. Cassius LeClemaine. I ran this facitialy. As far as I am aware, I am the last remaining Atlas employee left on Pandora."

"Then you are the last to die."

"Wait. Why are you doing this?" Asked Gortys. Maya had no idea if it was her hormones or something similar but she wanted to pick up the small adorable robot and cuddle it.

"Because… God…because Atlas tricked me into killing my own sister okay? What would you do if that happened to you?" Answered Athena who seemed extremely upset. She looked directly at Fiona and the other woman. "The only thing that kept me from doing that… was to focus my anger… to rid the world of Atlas… to avenge my sister. And that's why I have to kill you."

Maya was shocked by what she was hearing. She remembered how she felt when she discovered that the Brothers had been lying to her her whole life and were using her to install fear and paranoia in the people of her planet. But still she can't allow Dr. Cassius, so she and Fiona ran over and stopped Athena from landing a fatal blow on Dr. Cassius. "Athena, please you can't kill Dr.Cassius."

"Why do you care Maya? You haven't even met him before today."

"Athena killing him won't bring back your sister."

"Yeah and I am Altas too will you kill me too?"

"But I made a vow."

"You didn't make that to her. You made it to yourself and you are acting like you have no choice. You don't have to do this." Replied Fiona.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your sister." Everyone looked over at Dr. Cassius who seemed genuinely remorseful.

"Thank you." 

Athena still had her weapon raised which concerned Maya greatly and it seemed to concern Fiona too.

"Athena."

"Quiet."

Suddenly Brick came jumping through a window, screaming at the top of his lungs and he grabbed Athena and jumped out another window. He luckily didn't seem to notice Maya or Salvador.

"Holy crap what was that?"

"ATHENA!" Fiona ran to the broken window and looked out. Suddenly rope wrapped around her legs and pulled her out of the window. "Fiona."

The other woman ran to the window and looked out. Maya was unsure about what exactly had happened in the next few minutes. It was pure chaos, she was aware that the other woman grabbed her by the hand and ran out of the room with her.

"Come on we have to save my sister."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sasha Maya. Rhys mentioned meeting you."

Maya heard laughing and glanced back around and saw Salvador jumped out of the broken window firing both of his guns. She kept her gun at the ready at. They ran through the faculty. 

She kept her free arm wrapped around her belly. 

"So how far along are you?"

"Four months."

"Sorry about Rhys. He's been acting so weird lately. I don't really understand why."

Maya nodded her head and just rubbed her belly. She didn't know why she was doing this but it just felt right.

"So you pick any names for your baby yet?"

Maya turned her head to stare at Sasha. She thought about the question for a minute, then answered "No, I haven't really thought about that yet."

"Oh. Okay. You know if you have a girl. Can you call her something that's beautiful?"

Maya then turned her head and looked forward. She could see someone hanging upside down from a tree and two men with weapons standing near them.

"Is that Fiona?"

"Yes that's my sister."

They arrived at where Fiona was hanging upside down and got off the Loader bot and ran over to her and Sasha punched one of the men while Fiona shot the other man with her gun.

"Nice shot, by the way." Sasha started to try to cut down Fiona.

"Thanks I have been practicing. Now get me outta here."

"Don't worry, we will Fiona." 

Suddenly the two men got up sounding extremely angry. "Oh shit."

"Wait is that a Siren?"

"Looks like it."

The two men exchanged a look and charged forward.

"Sorry Fi" Sasha pushed her sister which caused her to swing.

"Maya watch out." Maya turned and saw one of the men running towards her and trapped him with her Phrase lock.

She then turned her attention back to Sasha and Fiona and saw Fiona pushing the other man away from Sasha.

Fiona grabbed the crossbow that the man had dropped and used to keep his knife away from her while the other man fought with Sasha.

"Maya get out of here."

"I can help."

"Not in your condition."

Maya then fired her gun at the rope that Fiona was dangling from, causing her to fall onto the man, knocking him out.

"What was that for?"

"I told you I can handle myself."

Suddenly the other man dropped from her Phrase lock and charged at Sasha. Fiona ran at him and punched him hard enough to send him into a tree, knocking him out.

"Nice one Fiona."

They then heard loud crashing noises and what sounded like a fight happening in the distance.

"Athena."

"You two go and help her. I will go and help Rhys."

Fiona hugged Sasha and told her "Stay alive and try to kill a lot of people."

"I will don't worry."

Sasha hopped on Loader Bot and they went off into the distance.

"Come on let's go and help Athena, Maya."

Maya nodded her head and they went off towards the sounds of the fighting.

They soon arrived and stayed hidden behind the trees. Maya peeked out and saw Brick fighting Athena, he looked like he was losing.

Maya really wished that she had an explanation for what the hell was going on. She turned her head back to Fiona who fired at a plant behind Brick that trapped his arm.

Athena got a few free shots at Brick behind using her shield to protect herself from gun fire.

It must be Mordecai, what were Mordecai and Brick doing here? 

She saw Fiona making her way towards where the gun fire was coming from.

"Fiona, wait."

"Maya it's okay. Let me handle this."

She fired at Mordecai sending him to the ground. Mordecai seemed stunned by this. He quickly got back up while Fiona ran out. He pointed his gun at her.

"Lady what the hell? You should get outta of here. This has never to do with you. This is Vault Hunter business."

"I am a Vault Hunter and I won't let you hurt my friends."

"You are no Vault Hunter lady."

Maya was about to make her way out when Athena ran over and grabbed her.

"What the fuck Athena? Why are you doing this?" She angrily whispered as Athena held her weapon to her neck.

"Just play along Maya. I have to keep Fiona safe." Athena whispered into her ear.

"MORDECAI Let her go or I will kill the girl."

Mordecai and Brick both glanced over at them and seemed pissed off.

"Lilith was right, you do fight dirty."

"You better not hurt Maya or her baby."

"Just lower your weapon Mordecai. No one has to get hurt here."

Mordecai glared at Athena and slowly lowered his gun. Brick broke his arm free of the plant and was about to charge at Athena when she held her sword closer to her neck. "I won't do that if I were you Brick. Now allow the girl to walk over and we are gonna leave and then I will release my hostage."

Brick glared angrily at Athena but stayed where he was. Fiona started to make her way over to them when suddenly a tree was thrown breaking glass. "PRETTY LADY!"

Krieg came running out of the trees followed by Axton. He ran over to Athena who seemed extremely shocked by his appearance and grabbed her and threw her through the hole that he had made.

"ATHENA!"

Fiona ran after Athena and was followed by an angry Brick.

"Nice save there Amigo. You two take Maya to our ship." He then told them where the ship was.

Mordecai then ran after Brick and Fiona. Krieg picked up Maya and held her close to his chest. "Maya are you okay? Is your baby okay?" Asked a concerned Axton.

"I'm fine. Just a bit shaken up."

"This is why you can't go out by yourself. Things like that can easily happen. We can't take any risks with your pregnancy."

Maya sighed annoyed. Krieg carried her out of the hole that he had made, with Axton following behind them.

Athena didn't look like she was struggling with the fight, in fact it looked like she was winning. When Mordecai noticed Krieg carrying her, he yelled out "KEEP HER SAFE AMIGO!"

Krieg nodded his head and ran while carrying Maya. She glanced over his shoulder and saw Athena throwing her shield at Fiona who used it to protect herself.

She wasn't able to see anymore, as she was carried to the ship. She was placed onto a seat and buckled herself into it. Krieg and Axton sat near her.

Soon Brick and Mordecai appeared dragging a knocked out Athena behind them. Brick looked pretty injured while Mordecai helped him to get Athena onto the ship.

"Maya are you alright? She didn't hurt you did she?"

Maya shook her head and just rubbed her belly. She can't stop thinking about Sasha's words about what name she should have for her baby. She started to think about what name she should give to her baby. When they arrived at Sanctuary, she decided that if her baby was a boy, then she would call him Nico, and if she had a girl then she would call the baby Melody.

Axton and Krieg helped Maya to go to Dr. Zed who checked up on her and her baby, he gave her the play. Maya was currently in her room, wondering what they were going to do with Athena.

"I wish people would just tell me things. Don't you agree Melody?" She looked down at her belly while she spoke.

She didn't get a response. But she continued to talk to her unborn child. "You know it's strange until today I never understood what the fuss was about. But when Sasha asked me what name I wanted to choose for you. I realized that I do love you Melody. I want to be the best mother that I can be for you. I want to be there for you and care for you. I want to give you the best possible future that I can. You are my world now Melody." She rubbed her belly while she was speaking.

She pulled out of her thoughts by a loud knocking noise on her door. She opened her door and found Krieg standing outside of her room. He was holding an Echo recorder, that he then proceeded to wordlessly hand over to Maya.

Maya took it and said "Thank you Krieg."   
Krieg nodded his head and turned and left.

Maya closed her door and layed down on her bed and pressed play on the Echo recorder.

"Hey there Maya. It's me again. I hope that you and your baby are doing alright. I really do love and care about you Maya. You are just so unbelievably amazing. I wish that I wasn't so insane and that we can actually spend time together without having to worry about my insane side coming out. How's your baby doing? I wonder what she or he will look like when they are born. PRETTY. I hope that they get their looks from you Maya. The universe deserves to have more than one beautiful person. LADY. Sorry I can't talk to you for too long today but there's always next time. I love you forever Maya. PRETTY LADY."

Maya, feeling rather exhausted from all of the excitement, closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep, cuddling her belly.


	9. Start of something new

Rhys, Fiona, Sasha and August were talking about what to do and how they should steal Gortys' piece back. 

"If only Maya was here. Having someone like her here would have been a great help."

"Wait what? Maya was here? What happened to her? Is she okay?"

Fiona and Sasha exchanged confused looks and shot Rhys a concerned look.

"Rhys Are you okay? You were there when we saw Maya. You even rubbed her belly which was kind of strange."

"I hope my punch didn't hurt you too badly."

Rhys looked at Handsome Jack who shot him an amused and smug smirk. "I can't believe you." He angrily whispered to Handsome Jack.

"Fiona what happened to Maya anyway?"

"A huge psycho came out of nowhere and carried her off. It was kind of surreal."

"And you didn't try to help her, Fiona?"

"I was busy trying to help Athena. I can't help two people at once. Besides she's a Siren."

"A pregnant Siren."

"Whoa, whoa. You guys were with a Siren? How did we not know this? Where is this Siren?"

"Weren't you listening to us? She got taken by a huge psycho."

August shook his head."I highly doubt that a freaking Siren would allow herself to be captured and killed by some psycho."

"They got a point you know kiddo."

Rhys rolled his eyes at Handsome Jack and chose to ignore him.

"Let's get back to figuring out how we are gonna to get to Helios. Then we can talk about this Siren."

They then went back to talking about how they would get to Helios.

"I bet you're just jealous, that you can't touch Maya's belly. I still can't believe that a pregnant Siren is actually a thing."

Rhys just glared at Handsome Jack and refused to say anything. Jack was just trying to get a rise out of him.

"Acting like I am not here? Real mature Rhys. Anyway listen, I hate to be the bearer of good news, but if there is one thing you know about me, it's that I am a collector of my rivals' top secret projects."

Rhys turned and stared at Handsome Jack. 

"I know that would get your attention and that's why I am gonna share this juicy little tidbit with ya. Now once upon a time, a few of my guys bor...mm yeah... borrowed an Atlas shipment that contained parts for one of their top secret projects."

"You got the Beacon."

" And about a zillion other Atlas gizmos too. That's the best tech in town right there. Especially their frickin' guns. Oh man- I got- I got this one with a fist attachment so you can literally punch someone before you shoot them. What I am saying is this, I got your beacon somewhere in my office. Get in there and mission accomplished baby." Handsome Jack then disappeared.

"I just don't see how we're gonna do this."

"You don't get the Beacon. You're all as good as dead."

Fiona turned her head and angrily glared at him. "You're not helping."

"Oh great. Captain Obvious wants to speak."

"Can Everyone just shut up for a second…again...because here's- here here's the deal. The beacon. It's in Handsome Jack's office."

Fiona and Sasha looked shocked and exchanged a look. 

August on the other hand didn't seem convinced. "You pulled that out of your ass."

"Well check it out smart guy. Run it by Gortys."

"Fine." August pushed a button on the control panel and said "Hey put the little robot on. Listen you got access to a map of Helios?"

Gortys' voice came through and answered him "That I do."

"See if you can focus your scan for the Beacon in Handsome Jack's old office."

Rhys shoots August a smug look that August promptly ignored. Soon they heard Gortys' reply.

"Beacon detected. We've got a winner. I'm sending Rhys the location data right now."

A hologram map of Helios appeared on Rhys' robotic arm."Let's see what we have here. Enhance." The hologram map of Helios grew slightly bigger.

"Oh so it does what you say."

"You're shitting me."

"I wouldn't know how." August quickly reached over and switched off the commuter.

"That whole place is swarming with guards."

"Hey give me one reason why you think we could possibly break in there."

An advertisement for a tour called the Handsome Jack experience appeared on Rhys' arm. This gave Rhys an idea.

"Man, how many people you gotta kill to get an office like that." 

He then made the hologram map disappear for now and turned his attention to Sasha and Fiona. "Look I know that you are scared okay? I am too. But I know that if we work together, we have a shot at this."

Fiona and Sasha seemed pretty convinced. They both stood up at the same time. "Great sign me up."

"I don't know how we are gonna get through this." Pointed out Fiona.

"Teamwork that's how."

"I hope you have a pretty good plan to get us there."

"Teamwork."

He then showed them the map again and explained how they just needed a spaceship to get there. Fiona brought up how Scooter could help them. Then he went into further detail with the plan how they would use Yvette to get inside and Rhys would disable the security system. And that Fiona would act as the VIP guide tour to help to sneak Sasha and Gortys inside of Jack's office with Rhys' help obviously. And get Gortys to ID the place and grab the Beacon.

Fiona then pointed out the big problem with the plan, the fact that Hyperion wanted Rhys dead. Rhys quickly countered that they would use Vazquez's dead body to change Rhys' appearance into Vazquez's and vice versa for Vazquez's dead body. August left to go and tell Vallory about the plan which Fiona said that she would go to Scooter's and Rhys realized that meant he would have to go to New Haven.

Sasha still seemed confused by something and asked Rhys "Wait how did you know that the Beacon was in Handsome Jack's office?"

Handsome Jack appeared in front of Rhys and told him, "Don't tell ‘em princess. You'll sabotage the whole freaking mission. Don't do it. It will only make things way worse."

"Well it took me a minute to search my memory files and boom what do you know? It was right there all along."

Sasha and Fiona didn't seem very convinced. "Sounds sketchy."

"Technology gotta love it."

Handsome Jack nodded his head and disappeared.

"Rhys if you have something you need to get off your chest. You can tell us we are listening. You gotta admit that the way you acted after you passed out at the security office was really weird."

"What we are trying to say, is that if we go along with this crazy plan of yours, we need to know that you are 100% with us because lately it just seems like you aren't. We are really worried about you."

"Yeah something is definitely up with you. You can't even remember how you acted so inappropriately towards Maya. You are lucky that she didn't kick your ass for asking who the father of her baby was."

"I am fine… Wait I asked Maya WHAT?" Rhys really wanted the ground to open and swallow him whole. He wondered if it was possible to die from embarrassment, if it was then he would be the first person to die from embarrassment.

"Yeah you did. Maya seemed pretty angry about that."

"Maybe that fall did something to your head."

"Look I am sorry for acting so weird lately. But I will definitely be okay because we are freaking Team Awesome and… August. Thats why. Bring it in for the real thing and let's hug it out."

"Don't look at me."

August glared at Rhys. "I'll kill you."

Rhys nervously laughed and just said "I was joking guys."

"All right. Vallory signed off on the plan. Rhys is going to New Haven with Finch and Kroger. The rest of us are going to Hollow Point to get things spacy."

Rhys went to New Haven with Finch and Kroger, not feeling particularly overjoyed or safe about the whole situation.

When they reached New Haven, Finch ordered Rhys to go and find Vazquez's corpse. Kroger fired a shot at Rhys' feet which helped Rhys to get the message.

He walked into New Haven, saying to himself "Okay Rhys you just need to find Vazquez's dead body and not crap your pants."

"BOO!" Yelled Handsome Jack from behind Rhys.

Rhys jumped but managed to contain his scream. "Stop doing that."

"Nah, it's way too much fun for me."

They continued to look for Vazquez's dead body, well Rhys did, Handsome Jack just mainly did his own thing.

Soon they found Vazquez's dead body but there was a huge problem. Vazquez's dead body was missing his face. Handsome Jack made a joke about bandit skin pizza part which made Rhys sick to his stomach. They found a trail of dried and followed it to some psychos. One of them was wearing Vazquez's face and had bombs attached to his chest which both grossed and creeped out Rhys.

He slowly and carefully walked over to the psycho that was wearing Vazquez's face and slowly peeled off Vazquez's face which was completely and utterly disgusting to Rhys, then much to Rhys' horror, Vazquez's face got stuck. Despite Handsome Jack's urging to rip it off like a bandage, Rhys managed to get the face off but ended up waking up the psycho.

"Smash the baby's face. Crush its teeth."

"Oh no. RUN!"

"You are the only one running pal. I can fly."

Rhys was running as fast as he humanely possibly could while carrying the face and came across Finch and Kroger. 

"Psycho… with a bomb… chest… boom."

"You saying something about a bomb psycho?"

"Oh yeah. There."

The bomb psycho appeared and started to ran over to them. Only for Kroger to shoot, unfortunately he blew up Vazquez's body.

"We were supposed to bring back the body."

"Oh we are gonna back it back baby, it's just gonna take us a little longer to collect it."

"Think we got some baggies in the truck."

After they finished collecting the pieces of Vazquez's body. They left and went off to Hollow Point where they met up with Sasha and Fiona and used the Quick Change machine to make their appearances look like Hyperion workers while Rhys used it to look like Vazquez. They made a plan to look for Vaughn after their mission was done.

They then proceeded to make their way to the rocket and got on board. Fiona started the rocket and the rocket took off. It was a rather bumpy take off.

Rhys threw up and his vomit floated over to August who freaked out and attempted to get out of his seat.

When the rocket ship was stable Sasha and Fiona got out of their seats and were floating around when Scooter asked "Hey Rhys I just need to know if Maya is doing okay. I ain't heard back from her yet. My ma and my sis said that they ain't heard anything from her ethier."

Sasha, Fiona and Rhys turned to face Scooter. Unsure about what they should tell him. Fiona spoke first "She's fine Scooter. She helped me and Sasha back at the Atlas facility."

Sasha nodded her head. "Yeah she was pretty amazing. You should have seen her Scooter."

"Oh that's good. I was just worried because I know she can handle herself but she has a little nipper inside of her now ya know and she's ...well… She's my friend."

"Yeah we know Scooter. And I know that the father is…"

Scooter interrupted him "Maya told you that her baby's father is Handsome Jack?! Man I knew that she trusted you but I don't know that she trusted you enough to tell you that. Maya usually doesn't really want people to know about the father of her baby."

Everyone was shocked, even Kroger, Finch and Handsome Jack who appeared out of nowhere.

"WHAT?" Everyone but Rhys screamed. Rhys busy was still processing this information.

"Oh man. I shouldn't have told ya all that. Please don't tell Maya that I told ya all."

"But why would Maya do THAT with Handsome Jack out of all people?" Asked Fiona with a horrified expression on her face.

"Well ya see, ...Handsome Jack forced himself onto her."

Fiona gasped. Sasha looked sick. Kroger and Finch exchanged looks of horror. Even August looked pale.

"I'm sorry my real self did WHAT to her? I mean I know that I can be a huge dick but come on didn't he have any standards? Wait, that means I rubbed the stomach of my baby mama. That's my baby inside of her Rhys. Do you know what this means Rhys? I'm gonna be a dad again Rhys. Maybe this time I can do this time right."

Rhys angrily glared at Handsome Jack, not really paying attention to what he was saying and then turned to Sasha and Fiona "Come on we can't focus on this right now and we have a mission to complete. We can talk about THIS later. Scooter we promise that we won't tell Maya what you told us."

"I have always thought that Handsome Jack was a bastard but now I know that what he did to Maya, I know that he is a bastard." Fiona looked extremely angry.

"Poor Maya. No wonder she got so upset when Rhys touched her belly. It must have reminded her of when Handsome Jack…"

Fiona grasped Sasha's hand and smiled at her. "Rhys is right Sasha, we should just go to Helios and complete the mission. Then we can talk more about that, on the way back."

"I'm mightly glad that ya all won't tell Maya what I told ya. I would've hated to lose a friend like Maya. She's a real nice gal, that Maya."

Fiona then noticed the small satellite on Scooter's lap which he explained was for advertising his business. Which caused Finch and Kroger to pull out their guns and point their guns at him. Fiona was able to calm down the situation by reassuring Scooter that they would launch his satellite on the way back. 

Soon a dead body floated towards the ship and destroyed one of the engines. But luckily with Scooter's help they were able to speed up the ship. But then Fiona and Scooter left to do some repairs on the ship.

Everyone was left waiting for them to return. "What do you think Maya is gonna name our baby Rhys? I hope it's not something stupid or lame."

Rhys rolled his eyes and pretended not to hear Handsome Jack. Handsome Jack just continued his one sided conversation.

But then Fiona came back without Scooter. Rhys felt his heart drop. Even Handsome Jack went silent. Fiona declared that it wouldn't be good enough to launch the satellite on the way back and that they were launching right now. No one said anything in protest. 

She launched the satellite and Rhys looked out of the window and saw the advertisement. There was a picture of Scooter and the words "Catch-A-Ride." Rhys looked down at the ground in sadness.

Soon they got closer to Helios and using the voice mod, Rhys was able to convince them that he was Hugo Vazquez.

But then he ran into some trouble with a couple of trigger happy guards. Luckily Yvette came along and inspected 'Rhys' body and convinced the guards to take the body for testing. She then got mad at him and scolded 'Vazquez' for forgetting about their deal which shocked Rhys but he managed to keep himself together with this revelation and dealt with Yvette and her threats pretty easily.

He then made his way to the security office and had some trouble with hacking into the system but with Handsome Jack's help, they were able to get into the system.

He checked the cameras and saw Fiona, Sasha and Gortys walking around and tried to guide them to Jack's office, only for Fiona to run into some trouble with the VIP tour group. So they were forced to change plans. 

(Maya's POV)

Maya had just woken up. She was in her room, sitting on her bed, reading one of the books that Lilith had given to her. She was reading the book out loud to Melody. 

She didn't know if Melody was able to hear her, but it just felt right to be reading to Melody. It was somehow comforting in a way.

Maya then remembered Athena and decided to find out what was going to happen to her. She put her book down, making sure to mark her page.

Maya then got up and left her room. She walked around Santruncy. She went to Moxxi's place to ask her about Athena.

Moxxi seemed pretty surprised to see Maya. "Maya what are you doing here? I got a call from Scooter earlier asking about you. He sounded pretty worried about you."

Maya smiled and replied "I was just wondering if you knew about what happened to Athena. I will pay a visit to Scooter later."

"Oh Athena? I am not too sure about what is going to happen to her. Maybe you should go and ask Lilith." Moxxi then told Maya about where Lilith was. Maya thanked her and headed over to where Moxxi had told her Lilith was supposed to be.

When she got closer, she could hear Athena's voice. She was talking about Handsome Jack, which made Maya freeze in shock for a few minutes. She can't move, can't talk, can't do anything but just stood there. 

Finally she was able to recover from her shock. She then continued to make her way towards Athena's voice.

The first thing she noticed was the amount of armed Crimson raiders pointing their weapons to a tied up Athena.

Athena was telling a pissed off Lilith, Mordecai, Brick and the Crimson Raiders about how Handsome Jack became the man he was.

Maya stayed out of sight of everyone and just listened to Athena's story. She was getting pretty shocked by what she was hearing.

She made sure that she could see everyone but that no one was able to see her.

(Rhys' POV)

Handsome Jack revealed that he had a trapdoor in his office and Rhys told Fiona to get arrested which she promptly did.

Rhys managed to meet up with Fiona and Gortys in the prison without too much trouble and nearly got caught when Gortys called Rhys but Rhys managed the guard to leave. He proceeded to drop his Vazquez disguise.

They found the trapdoor and Rhys climbed the ladder while Fiona held the lever. He reached Handsome Jack's office without much trouble.

"Hey check it out. You made it."

Rhys looked around Handsome Jack's office. He was a bit overwhelmed by everything that he was seeing.

"In the end we made a pretty good team didn't we? I mean we had our differences, but still we made it. My office. Well… uh… our office now I guess."

"This whole place is overflowing with assholes. I don't know how I stood it for so long."

"Cause you had to. But hey, you made it to the big leagues now."

"Wow. I used to dream about being in here. Anyway where's the Gortys Beacon?"

"It's gotta be over there somewhere. It's where all the old corporate fallout is. Tons of old Atlas crap. Soak it in kiddo. Enjoy yourself."

Rhys walked over to the desk and noticed a picture of a young girl. He picked it up and asked "Who is this?"

"Oh… that's ...um… that's my Angel. Don't usually like people knowing about her. But you and I are pretty tight. Once we are done with all of this Vault stuff I would like to visit her. If that's alright with you. Maybe I could tell her about her new sibling. I bet that would make her happy." Handsome Jack seemed to be thinking about something.

Rhys decided not to ask about it. And walked over to where the stuff was.

"Welcome to my trophy case. Pretty impressive, eh? Got a couple of killer recils. A few artifacts and a certificate signifying that I own Atlas. That's pretty freaking cool. Nothing is quite like crushing a company's value to the point that you can buy their entire business with just pocket change. It's delish."

Rhys shook his head and contracted Gortys. "Hey there Gortys."

"Hey Rhys."

"Listen Gortys, so I am gonna show you the pieces now and you are gonna let me know which one it is okay?"

"Okey dokey."

Soon enough they found the piece that they were looking for and Rhys grabbed it and promised to be down there soon.

Handsome Jack told him to sit in the big chair, Rhys did and found it to be quite comfortable.

"So tell me how to trigger the trapdoor."

"It's behind your pinky." Handsome Jack pointed to a button on the chair.

"This could be our last chat between you and I. For years I ruled Hyperion from this room. And now you're here where it all started. How's it feel kiddo? There's something to be said about a cushy chair with a bunch of big important buttons that can raise hellfire on people."

"It feels like I am sitting in the chair of a supervillain." Rhys answered honestly.

"But you could succeed where I failed. Use our power to make things right Rhys. But say we shared the power that I had when I sat in this room. What would you do with it? So if we could wield Hyperion's might together, how would you rule? Hypothetical of course. " Asked Handsome Jack with a curious expression on his face, well as much as a hologram could look curious.

"I'd fix Pandora. There are some good people down there who deserved better than a world full of psychos." Answered Rhys as he thought about Sasha, Fiona, Vaughn, Dr. Cassius, Maya, Scooter and all the other good people on Pandora.

" Yeah that's what I wanted but hey maybe you'll pull it off. Who knows. You've done pretty well so far kid. But imagine Rhys, if it wasn't hypothetical. " Handsome Jack got up, walked around and continued to chat with Rhys. "You ever wondered why Nakayama created me? This whole AI thing. I was supposed to find a worthy successor to the Hyperion throne. That successor is you Rhys. We could rule Hyperion together. What do you say?"

Rhys thought about Handsome Jack's offer, then he thought about every horrible thing that Hyperion has done and then he remembered about what Scooter had said. He stood up and walked to the trophy case and took the Atlas certificate. 

"Hey kiddo, what the hell are you doing? I'm offering you the opportunity of a lifetime here."

"Well I don't want it. Jack you did something horrible to Maya. Something that she didn't deserve to happen to her. Something that nobody deserves to happen to them. And by the way your Angel… she's dead Jack. I'm sorry but all you have left is me and Maya's baby. And I don't think that Maya will want you in her baby's life. "

Rhys walked back over to the chair and continued to talk "So I say we make a fresh start, we tell everyone the truth after we start again, with Atlas. Too many horrible things are associated with Hyperion as well as you. But you aren't the same Jack as the one who died. You can be different, better even. So what say we start over together?"

Handsome Jack looked stunned and seemed to be thinking then said "Rhys you really think that I can actually change? That someone like me can even be capable of change."

"Of course I do Jack."

"If I am really going to change then let's get rid of Helios. Let's rid Pandora and Maya, of the constant reminder of the old Handsome Jack."

Rhys smiled and nodded his head. "I'll issue a station wide emergency evacuation and then we destroy Helios."

"Sounds like a plan, kiddo."

Rhys then issued a station wide emergency evacuation and then he activated the self destruct button.

He then got out of Jack's office and bumped into Loader Bot and they ran back to the ship only to see the ship taking off and angrily and quickly ran to the escape pods with Loader Bot while Helios started to explode all around him

"Come on Kiddo. I have got a kid on the way. And you, me and my kid are gonna change this world and this time we are doing things right. We aren't going to repeat my old self's mistakes."

Rhys was about to get into the escape pod, when he realized that there was only enough room for one person. Loader Bot then pushed him into the escape pod despite Rhys' struggling.

"No Loader Bot. There has to be another way."

"Rhys please just keep Gortys safe for me."

Loader Bot then launched the escape pod. Rhys banged his fists against the door and broke down crying. He then heard an explosion and looked up to see Helios blowing up and the pieces falling down to Pandora. "Huh, it's almost sad to see the old place go. The end of an Era."

Rhys turned and stared at Handsome Jack. "Yeah, but it's also the beginning of a new Era."

"That's true Rhys. Hey is it okay if we pay a visit to Maya? I kind of want to know more about my new kid. I know that no one will ever be able to replace my Angel but that doesn't mean my new kid doesn't deserve not to have love in their life."

Rhys thought about this and then answered "Sure as long as you don't try to take control of me again. And everyone needs to know about what happened to Scooter. He was a true hero."

Handsome Jack laughed slightly and shook his head. "Never thought that one of Moxxi's kids would do something like that. You may want to prepare yourself Rhys, we are in for a rough landing."


	10. Chapter 10

Rhys and Handsome Jack were talking about what happened on Helios on their way to Sanctuary. "So you were able to give Fiona that Beacon just before you had to run back to get Loader Bot. Shame that we had to leave him behind. I was actually starting to like that Loader Bot."

Rhys just nodded his head and continued on his way. He wasn't looking forward to being the one to tell Santurcay but knew that he had to be him. It wouldn't be fair for them to find out any other way.

Soon Rhys could see Sanctuary in the distance. "Wow, so that's where Santurcay is now? You know Rhys I would have killed  
to be able to find the location of Santurcay if I was my old self, but right now all I care about is changing myself and Maya's baby. I can't believe I am actually saying this but I am sort of nervous about this baby. I just hope that I can do things right this time."

Approaching Santurcay, Rhys got stopped by members of Crimson Raiders who questioned him about why he was here and what his intentions were. He explained that he was a friend of Scooter's and that he had some news about Scooter.

They allowed him inside of Santurcay albeit with a guard following him around. 

Lilith, the leader of the Crimson raiders, soon approached him and questioned him about the news about Scooter. Rhys took a deep breath and told her "I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this but Scooter is dead. He died helping to save me and my friends. I'm so sorry."

Lilith looked extremely upset. "You're lying. Scooter isn't dead. He can't be dead. Why the hell would you even think to lie about Scooter's death?"

"I really wish that I was lying but it's true. I'm so sorry."

Lilith looked ready to hit him but just turned away. "You better go and tell Moxxi. She's at her bar. I'll tell the others."

Rhys nodded his head and went to Moxxi's bar. He walked inside and spotted Moxxi almost immediately. He went straight towards Moxxi.

"What can I do for you sugar?" She asked in a sexy voice and winked at him.

Rhys felt extremely uncomfortable about her flirting, considering the news that he had to deliver to her.

"Umm Moxxi I'm afraid that I have some news about Scooter. Something happened to him."

Moxxi's face dropped and she immediately looked concerned and fearful.

"What happened to Scooter? Is he okay? He isn't hurt badly is he?"

Rhys sighed, looked at the ground and just told her "Moxxi I hate to be the one to tell you this but Scooter is dead. He died saving me and my friends' lives. I am well and truly sorry Moxxi. Your son was a hero."

Rhys heard soft and muffled sobbing and looked up to see Moxxi holding her face, it was pretty obvious to him that she was crying.

"Damn I never thought that I would feel bad for Moxxi out of all people. Normally I would have enjoyed seeing her in pain but not like this. Hey Rhys could you ask her where Maya is? Because watching Moxxi when she is like this is seriously starting to hurt."

Rhys reached out and patted Moxxi on her shoulder which caused Moxxi to look up at him. There were tears running down her face which made her make up also ran down her face.

"I'm so sorry about Scooter Moxxi. I wish that there was something I can do for you."

"Thank you… umm… I am sorry I don't think I caught your name."

"My name is Rhys, Moxxi."

"That's um … a nice name. Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"Actually I just wanted to know where Maya is. Scooter asked me about her before he died."

"Oh Maya she's with Krieg." Moxxi then told him through her crying and sobbing where Maya and Krieg were.

"Thanks Moxxi and I am so sorry about what happened to Scooter."

Rhys then left Moxxi's bar and headed to where she had told him that Maya and Krieg were.

Maya and Krieg were talking to each other about something. He wasn't sure about what, mainly because of the 'psycho speak' that Krieg was using. 

Maya apparently could understand him because she was responding to everyone that he was saying.

"I really don't know how she could understand him or how she could stand being around a psycho like him but hey whatever floats her boat."

Maya noticed Rhys approaching and smiled at him. She got up and walked over to him. "Oh hey Rhys. I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon. Listen about what happened back at Atlas facility."

"I just wanted to apologize to you for that. I shouldn't have acted the way I did and I am well and truly sorry about the way I acted. There is a reason why I was acting the way I did."

"Oh and why was that Rhys?"

"Well, first of all I am afraid that I have some bad news about Scooter. He's dead Maya. I'm so sorry to be the one to have to tell you that. Anyway you see I found a ID port that belonged to a Dr. Nakayama and it … umm… happened to contain an AI of Handsome Jack and well he took control of me back at the Atlas facility. But it's okay, he promised me that he won't do that again and he's going to make an effort to change himself..."

Rhys' voice trailed off as he noticed Maya's face. She looked completely and utterly horrified and panicked. She punched Rhys hard in the face and fell down to the ground, breaking down crying and hyperventilating.

"You can't have told her in a worse way. I thought we agreed to break the news gently to her."

Rhys tried to walk over to Maya and attempted to comfort her only for Maya to start full on screaming at him. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" 

Her screams attracted the attention of Krieg and a couple of other Crimson Raiders.

Krieg ran up to him and picked him up and threw him away from Maya. He went flying into a nearby wall and banged the back of his head against the wall, which hurt like a bitch.

The Crimson Raiders who were a skinny guy and a big muscular guy ran up to Rhys and started yelling at him "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MAYA?" "YOU WANNA EAT A KNUCKLE SANDWICH PUNK?"

Lilith appeared the fuck out of nowhere and ran up to Maya. "Maya what's wrong? Did he hurt you?"

All Maya got out was "Handsome Jack."

Which caused Lilith to angrily match up to Rhys and pulled him up and lifted him up and asked him "What the hell did you say to Maya? Did you do something to her? Do you have any idea what she has been through?"

"You might not want to tell Lilith about me. She will kill you without a second thought, if she knows about me. I mean you saw Maya's reaction just now."

Rhys stared at everyone who was shooting him angry looks except for Maya, she was clutching her belly and laying on the ground.

"Scooter told me who the father of her baby is. He thought that Maya had told me and well I was just trying to talk to her about it and I must have accidentally triggered her. I am sorry for overstepping my boundaries."

Lilith let go of him. "What the hell is wrong with you? You can just take your business elsewhere."

Rhys quickly got up and left Santurcay. "Well that could have gone better. We should probably just give her some space to calm down. Hopefully by the time my kid is born, she will understand that I have changed or I am going to change."

Rhys shook his head. "I agree with giving Maya space but I doubt that Maya will believe that you are going to change. Hell I can hardly believe that you are actually going to change. Let's just go and find Sasha, Fiona and Vaughn and open the Vault and we leave Pandora and start building up Atlas okay Jack?"

"Sounds like a plan Rhys."

(Two months later)

(Maya's POV)

Maya was lying on Dr. Zed's medical bed. She was breathing very deeply and was gripping Krieg's hand. She was in the worst pain that she had ever been in. She had gone into labor prematurely because she was still dealing with the shock that Rhys had an AI Handsome Jack. She hasn't told the others about what Rhys had told her.

Even if she was upset at him, that didn't mean that Rhys deserved to die. 

"Okay I could see the head Maya, we are almost there. Just one more big push."

Maya pushed as hard as she could. She felt instant relief and then felt worried because she can't hear her baby crying.

She looked down and saw a beautiful little baby girl sucking on her thumb and staring at her.

Dr. Zed lifted up the baby and wrapped her in a blanket and handed her to Maya. Maya was shocked about how much love she felt towards her daughter. 

She pulled down her shirt and bra and started to breast feed her. It was a bit strange at first but she got used to the feeling.

"What are you gonna call her Maya?"

"Melody. That's her name."

Krieg stared down at Melody and said "TINY PRETTY LADY."

"That's right Krieg. She is my baby."

Lilith came into the room and walked over to Maya. "You sure you don't wanna give up your baby? I mean no one here will blame you if you do. Although I gotta admit she's kind of cute."

"Lilith we talked about this. I am not giving up my baby just because of what Handsome Jack did to me. She's completely and utterly innocent of his crimes."

Lilith was about to say something when Gaige came in with DeathTrap following behind her, holding something rather big behind her back.

"Hey there, Maya bee, awww is that your little rugrat? Did you have a boy or a girl?"

"A girl. Her name is Melody Gaige."

Krieg reached out and started gently rubbing Melody's little head. "TINY PRETTY LADY!"

"Aww it suits her. A cute name for a cute little baby. Anyway I just wanted to give her my gift."

Gaige then pulled out a small robot from behind her back. She pressed a button on the small robot and it immediately activated and flew over to Maya and Melody.

Melody stopped breastfeeding and stared at Krieg then at the small robot and then went back to be breastfeeding. 

"What's this Gaige?"

"This is BabySitter. I designed BabySitter to immediately react and take care of any threats towards either Melody or yourself. And will act as a friend towards Melody. It can also get bigger if necessary. I am so proud of creating BabySitter. Do you like it?"

Maya stared at the small robot or BabySitter as Gaige called her, that was hovering over her and Melody. It didn't look like much of a threat but she didn't doubt that it would destroy any threats towards her and Melody, considering how Deathtrap dealt with threats.

"I bet that it would be a big help, when Melody gets older Gaige. Thank you so much for your thoughtful gift."

Gaige looked extremely pleased with herself. Tiny Tina walked inside the room carrying a bomb and yelled "HERE'S YOUR BOMB FOR YOUR BABY MAYA!"

Lilith grabbed the bomb and snatched it away from Tiny Tina and quickly escorted her out of the room. "Tina you can't give a bomb to a baby. It's dangerous."

Tiny Tina looked extremely shocked and confused. "Girl you serious? You must be talking crazy?"

Lilith sighed loudly as she dragged Tiny Tina out of the room. "We need to have a talk."

Moxxi came inside of the room. "Awww is that your little one Maya? How cute."

Maya smiled at Moxxi. "Hey Moxxi, meet Melody. She's busy feeding, so she can't say hi."

Moxxi nodded her head. "Well I just brought a friend of Scooter's. She has the gift for Melody."

Moxxi stepped aside and allowed a blonde haired lady to walk with Athena walking closely behind her.

"Hi there all. I am Janey Springs and this here is my fiance Athena. I was a friend of Scooter's. He was working on this when he passed away. I finished it for him. He said that it was a gift for your little one."

Janet and Athena walked over and handed over a controller. "Whats this for?"

"Her car. It's special. It's meant whenever Melody is older but the controller is to help you with it."

Maya held the controller to her chest. She thought about her fallen friend Scooter and realized how much she missed him.


	11. Chapter 11

Maya was carrying Melody on a baby carrier thing , keeping her close to her chest. Melody was sleeping peacefully, her little truffle of blue hair was rubbing against her skin.

She had been approached by a mysterious stranger and Zer0 and asked for some help with a Vault Hunting job. She took the job as they mentioned Rhys.

She was making her way towards the location that the stranger had arranged with Zer0 close and BabySitter by her side.

BabySitter eliminated all psychos and beasts that dared to approach with Zer0 helping.

They appeared to be getting closer to the meeting place. Melody managed to stay sleeping throughout all of this somehow.

They soon made it to the meeting place, where Athena, Janey, some random guy, Sasha, Dr. Cassius, and unfortunately Claptrap were.

Sasha upon noticing Zer0 and Maya got up and greeted them. She seemed pretty pleased that Maya was alive. Then she noticed her baby carrier.

"Is that your baby?"

"Yeah, Melody is just sleeping right now. I can't bear to leave her back at Sanctuary."

"Can I see her?"

Maya thought about it, then slowly and carefully pulled her baby carrier down slightly, enough so that Sasha could get a good look at the sleeping Melody. Sasha appeared to be delighted with that.  
"She's adorable, how old is she?"

"Thanks. She's about a month old." 

Sasha reached out and gently rubbed Melody's face. Melody made a cute little noise and nuzzled her face against Sasha's hand in her sleep.

The random guy walked over and smiled softly at Melody. Maya protectively kept one of her arms wrapped around Melody.

The random guy upon noticing this, stopped walking and put his hands up and then he seemed to notice her Siren Marks. "Oh is that your Siren friend Sasha?"

Sasha nodded her head, and told Maya "Yeah August, she's Maya. She's a pretty good friend. Maya this is August, he's my ex boyfriend. Don't worry, he won't hurt Melody and he's a good guy. He's just a bit difficult at times."

Claptrap seemed to finally notice them as he came over, loudly yelling "MINIONS, THERE YOU ARE. I SEE THAT YOU HAVE A MINI MINION."

Melody immediately woke up and started to cry. Everyone glared at Claptrap who didn't seem able to understand that he did anything wrong.

Maya covered Melody back up and pulled down the side of her shirt that Melody was laying against and allowed Melody to breastfeed. "It's okay Melody. Mama is here. It's alright."

Melody instantly started breastfeeding and slowly calmed down in between sniffling. 

"Claptrap what the hell? You scared poor little Melody."

"Claptrap don't be so loud around the baby."

"Is your little one alright? She's so tiny."

Athena walked over and rubbed Melody's hair which caused Melody to stop breastfeeding and stare at her for a few seconds and then she returned back to breastfeeding.

"She's pretty sweet and so small."

Claptrap went straight up to Maya and said "Minion let me see the mini minion. They must meet and get to know the amazing and wonderful Claptrap."

Maya looked down at Claptrap. "No, you can't. She's busy right now."

"Nonsense Minion, whatever mini minion is doing, it can't be that important."

Everyone looked at Claptrap confused, August and Athena facepalmed.

"Claptrap the baby is eating."

"Oh. Can't she just eat later?"

"You don't really know how babies work do you?"

"Nope. Never even seen a baby before."

"That explains everything."

Sasha helped guide Maya to somewhere to sit down. Claptrap followed behind them, demanding to see the mini minion which everyone just paid no mind to.

Sasha and Maya chatted for a bit. Maya found out that Rhys had told everyone about the Handsome Jack AI and that the small robot Gortys had been destroyed in order to stop a Vault monster which had upset Maya to hear and that Helios had been destroyed and that Kroger and Finch had been killed and that August had went against his mother to help Sasha and Fiona and that August's mother had been killed by the Vault Hunter.

Soon Rhys, Fiona, Vaughn who now had a beard and the mysterious stranger appeared. Fiona upon seeing Maya with the baby carrier ran over.

"Omg is that your baby? Why did you bring your baby with you? Don't you know what we are going to do? It's too dangerous for your baby. You should be more careful. What's your baby called? Is it a boy or girl?"

"Well Fiona, I brought my baby along with me because she needs to eat and she's too little to be left by herself. Her name is Melody. And I am being careful. Don't you notice that I brought her robot with me?"

Everyone stared at BabySitter which was floating right next to Maya. 

Rhys waved anxiously at Maya. "Hey there Maya. How's your baby doing?"

"She's fine Rhys. Would you like to hold her?"

Rhys seemed to be looking at nothing and then his robotic eye turned yellow. He smiled and walked over to Maya.

Maya pulled up her t-shirt and lifted Melody who immediately started to become extremely fussy and handed her over to Rhys.

Rhys took Melody and held her close to him. He smiled down at her and she started up at him. He gently rubbed her cheeks, she turned her face to suck on his fingers which made everyone giggle.

"Hey there Melody. Aren't you a sweet little girl? I have been looking forward to meeting you for a while now. I wasn't sure if you were a girl or a boy. But I am so happy that you are you. I only wish that things can have been different. You know, Melody you had an older sister. Her name was Angel. She would have loved you. You are getting pretty fussy aren't you Melody? I suppose that makes sense. You just want your mama don't you? Okay you can go back to your mama Melody." Rhys handed Melody back to Maya who took her back and put Melody back into the baby carrier. 

The mysterious stranger walked over. "Gortys would have loved to meet your little one Maya."

Maya looked at the mysterious stranger and realized who he was. "Loader Bot, is that you?"

The mysterious stranger nodded his head. "Always know you were a smart human Maya."

"Okay so what exactly did I miss?"

Rhys and Fiona then explained everything to Maya with them constantly interrupting each other. She found out that Vaughn had become the leader of the survivors of Helios who had started a cult that whorpised Rhys, that Loader Bot had built himself back again by using a endoskeleton that the Handsome Jack AI had originally intended to use for Rhys, that Rhys had became the new owner of Atlas and that Rhys and Fiona had a falling out.

Maya felt rather overwhelmed by everything that had happened in the past few months. She was rather worried when Rhys had said that he was the new CEO of Atlas and had glanced over at Athena who didn't seem bothered by it at all. She appeared to be smiling at Janey which Maya thought was sweet.

After everything was explained, everyone got up and got ready to fight the Vault monster. Fiona and Sasha were pretty nervous about Melody coming along, until some random creature flew down and BabySitter destroyed it. Then everyone shut up about Melody coming along.

They repaired Gortys who became bigger but still adorable which caused the Vault of The Traveler to open up and the monster came out. 

They battled the monster, everyone making an equal effort. Athena shooting at it and throwing her shield at it,Zer0 eagerly slashed at the monster, August firing at the monster, Loader Bot shot at the monster, Rhys was making an effort to take the monster down along with Fiona, Gortys was being controlled by Dr. Cassius, August, Vaughan and Claptrap who was at least trying as best as he could and Maya was firing at the monster using her Siren powers every so often while BabySitter fired upon the monster every time it came close to Maya.

Eventually the monster was killed, but Sasha got hurt by it and nearly died but luckily was saved by this gift that Fiona and her had been given and everyone was overjoyed. Gortys, who had become smaller again, seemed pretty delighted with the outcome. "I'm so happy that I could scream. But I won't. Cause when I do, people's ears bleed."

"Then thank you for not doing that."

"I do wish that we could have another go. There are many more monsters out there that need to be fought."

"Let's recover from this one first."

Dr. Cassius then looked over at Rhys. "I can't help but overhear earlier that you are in charge of Atlas now."

"Seems to be the case."

"Make sure you give me a call when you want me to return to work."

"I'll be sure to do that."

Athena walked up to them and said "You'll do fine out there."

Fiona and Maya looked at her and smiled. Athena gave them what seemed to be a smile back. 

"That means a lot."

"You're all coming to the wedding right?" Asked Jamey while she looked around at everyone.

"I thought we were having a small thing."

"Come on. If Fiona had not told me how you felt, we might not be getting married."

"I guess that's true."

"Wouldn't miss it."

"I'll try to be there but I can't make any promises."

"So does this mean we can collect the loot now?"

"I guess so."

With those words, almost everyone went around and started collecting everything that they could get their hands on.

Maya, Rhys and Fiona stayed back and talked to Gortys who thanked them for saving and being her friend. Fiona made a comment about Gortys being too cute. Gortys thanked her for that.

"Hey Maya? Why are you wearing that thing?"

"It's called a baby carrier Gortys."

"Oh… wait you have a baby? Can I see the baby?"

Maya knelt down and pulled down her baby carrier slightly, and let Gortys see Melody who was somehow still sleeping.

"Gortys meet my daughter Melody. She was born a bit early. So she has to sleep and eat a lot."

"She's sooo little. And cute. Where did you get her from?"

"From my body Gortys."

"I don't understand."

"It's hard to explain."

Gortys looked extremely confused. Rhys stepped in. "Hey is it okay if I talk to Maya in private guys?"

Fiona rolled her eyes and left with Gortys who waved at them, they went over to Loader Bot who seemed to be pretty glad. Maya stood up, fixed her baby carrier and looked at Rhys. "That Handsome Jack AI was controlling you when you held Melody earlier wasn't he?"

"Yeah he was. He just wanted a chance to hold her. I would have said something but Athena gets violent whenever Jack is brought up. She tried to take my head off when I first told her about the Handsome Jack AI. But yeah, he said that he's sorry for what his real self did to you and he wants to make things between you and him and wants to be a part of Melody's life. But he understands if you don't want that."

Maya thought for a minute and then replied "Okay, he can be a part of Melody's life but on my terms. I don't trust him but I do trust you Rhys. If he tries anything, I am ripping out your port and destroying it."

Rhys gulped and nodded his head. "He believes you and understands why you are acting like this. So you ready to go and get some of that treasure?"

Maya smiled. "Race you there."

They then proceeded to run all the way to the Vault with Fiona following them. They entered the Vault and were amazed by what they were seeing. They then grabbed all of the loot that they could carry and left the Vault.

Maya stayed on Pandora long enough for Janey and Athena's wedding which was a beautiful and wonderful occasion. Rhys promised Maya that if she ever needed anything that he would be happy to help and then left Pandora for Promethea with Zer0 coming with him as his bodyguard.

Fiona and Sasha also left Pandora in search of more adventure with a ship that Janey had gifted to them. Vaughn stayed behind on Pandora.

Dr. Cassius sadly passed away from a virus. Lilith had to destroy Sanctuary to protect everyone from this weird plant thing.

Maya decided to head back to Athenas along with Krieg who refused to leave his Pretty Lady or his Mels.

The monks didn't say anything about Krieg but it was obvious that they didn't like him.

Maya hoped that nothing else bad happened. She just wanted to be able to raise Melody in peace.

(Seven years later)

Maya was fighting several Maliwan soldiers. She was to meet the new Vault Hunters that Lilith had sent to meet her.

She can't believe how much things have changed, considering Krieg can actually say something sane...ish now, Melody is already seven and she has an apprentice called Ava who she is certain will become a Siren.

Melody was the center of Maya's universe. She did everything that she could to protect her and made sure to raise her right. Rhys was a huge help and provided Maya with clothes and other necessaries.

Maya turned around as she heard someone approaching and saw a gray haired guy, an army girl, a Siren and a robot who had some pets following him.

"You must be the new Vault Hunters that Lilith told me about. Mind telling me your names?"

"I'm Zane. Zane Flynt."

"My name is Amara."

"Just call me Moze."

"I am known as FL4K. And these are my pets."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Maya. Can you help me to get back to my daughter and my apprentice? I left them back at the library. I just hope that my apprentice hasn't gotten herself killed yet. The fragment's sealed inside an Eridian anchorhold. The whole monastery was built around it by monks who think it's sacred. Maybe it is but right now it's attracting the wrong kind of attention. I came back from Pandora to protect this place. Which so far was working out pretty good until Maliwan found us. "

Maya was taking Amara, Zane, Moze, FL4K and his pets to where she had left Ava and Melody.

"Attention, stupid peaceful monks. This is Oppressor Truant and that's not just a title. It's my profession. Athenas is now property of Maliwan Corporation. No trespassing allowed."

"Ugh. That's Truant. He's been a real pain in my ass but so far he's haven't been able to enter the anchorhold but let's not rely on his incompetence."

Maya, Zane, Moze, Amara, FL4K and his pets then started fighting Maliwan soldiers that were in their way. After that was finished, they carried on their way.

"I am gonna need some Eridium to get into the anchor hold. It will amp my powers. On a related note how do you guys feel about grave robbing?"

"I'm for it."

"Robbing a human grave is definitely on my bucket list."

"I've done worse like seriously a lot worse."

"Fine, but let's call it 'grave - borrowing'. I got a reputation to uphold."

"Good. There's some Eriduim in the cemetery. Something tells me that Ava will be there. She'll help you out."

Moze, Zane, Amara, FL4K and his pets then made their way to the cemetery where they found Ava stealing from dead bodies.

She seemed pretty excited to meet them and helped them get into the cemetery. They were able to find the Eridium and were making their way back to Maya.

"Oh yeah. Did Maya tell you about her boyfriend?"

Everyone stopped walking and turned and stared at Ava.

"WHAT?"

"Her boyfriend. You know Krieg? Big guy kind of crazy?"

"Nope never heard of him."

"Huh. Did she tell you about her daughter?"

"Yeah, Melody right?"

Ava then seemed to realize something. "OH SHIT. I left Melody by herself. If those Maliwan creeps find her, she's as good as dead. I'll give Maya the Eridium, you guys go and find Melody."

Ava then took the Eridium, and ran back to Maya.

"Does anyone have any idea where the little lass might be?"

Amara, Moze and FL4K all shook their heads.

"I can't believe that Ava would leave a child by herself, that's kind of irresponsible."

Zane, Moze and FL4K nodded their heads in agreement. Then they went looking for Melody. 

"MELODY?"

"LASS?"

"SMALL HUMAN?"

"MELODY?"

Soon they heard childish giggling, gunshots, loud yelling and screams of pain. They followed the noises and found a huge psycho killing Maliwan soldiers with a small floating robot helping him.

"Now I might be just guessing here but I think that may be Krieg."

"Oh what gave you that idea, eh?"

Zane rolled his eyes at Moze's comment. They charged forward and helped Krieg to kill the Maliwan soldiers. Once they were all dead, a small blue haired girl who was wearing a mini version of Maya's clothes except both of her arms were completely hidden. "Crazy PAPA. You did it. You made the bad guys go bye bye."

She then ran over to Krieg and hugged him. He picked her up and hugged her back. "My Mels is safe. STRIP THE FLESH"

The girl then noticed Zane, Moze, Amara and FL4K and jumped down from Krieg's arms.

"Hello there. I am Melody. I'm 7 years old. This is my Papa. Have you met my mama yet? She's the best mama EVER. I would have come with Ava to the ceme place but she told me no and that I needed to stay. Ava is no fun sometimes. I wish that she was nicer. Oh that's my robot buddy. She's BabySitter. She's awesome. My Aunty Gaige made her for me. So who are you guys? I hope that we can be friends."

"Hello there little lass. Names Zane Flynt."

"Nice to meet you Melody. I am Amara."

"You are the just cutest thing EVER. You can call me Moze."

"Hello there Small Human known as Melody. I am called FL4K."

Melody then ran over to them and gave them all hugs. Zane carried her back to Maya on his back, mainly to make sure that she didn't run off but partly because he thought that she was a sweet little girl.

Krieg followed behind them, despite their insistence that he should go in front. They meet up with Maya and Ava who was scolding Ava for leaving Melody by herself.

"But Maya. She was with Krieg and BabySitter. She wasn't in any danger."

"Ava, she is a child. And she was your responsibility. You can't just get up and leave your responsibilities just because you want to do something else. How are you ever gonna become a Vault Hunter with that attitude?"

Ava rolled her eyes. She clearly wasn't taking her scolding seriously. 

"MAMA."

Melody practice deafened Zane and jumped down from his back and ran over to Maya and hugged her.

"Hey there Melody. How's things going?" Maya rubbed the top of Melody's head while smiling down at her.

"Things are getting better Mama. Papa and BabySitter made the bad guys go bye bye. And I made some new friends."

Krieg then walked over to Maya and hugged her, she hugged him back.

"Come on Maya lets go and take down that Truant guy."

"Oh no Ava you are staying and watching Melody."

"What? Oh come on Maya. You can't be serious."

"I'm being serious. Maliwan is too dangerous for Melody to be around."

"But she has Krieg and BabySitter."

"Krieg is going to be coming with us while BabySitter stays here with you two."

"But Maya…"

"No buts Ava. I promise you can join me on some other adventure but for now, Melody needs your help. Can you do that for me?"

"Okay Maya. I'll look after Melody."

"And this is time don't bugger off and leave the wee lass by herself."

"Melody Mama and Papa have to go and make that big meanie Truant go away. So you need to stay here with Ava and stay hidden okay?"

"Okay bye bye Mama. Bye bye Papa. I love you."

She gave Maya and Krieg a kiss on the cheek.

They then left and went to confront the Truant guy who they quickly emilnated and then they found the fragment where Maya confessed that she only took Ava as apprentice because she was gonna be a Siren one day. This both shocked and horrified Zane, Amara, Moze and FL4K.

Amara even repeatedly asked if Maya was sure that Ava was gonna be a Siren and that she can't possibly mean another Ava can she?

Maya kept on insisting that Ava was gonna be a Siren and a great one at that which everyone seriously doubted.

They then went back to Ava and Melody, where Maya suddenly told them that she would be coming back with them, which pleased them. She reassured Krieg that he would also be coming with her. And that she told Melody and Ava to pack their bags because they would be coming with them. 

Zane, Moze, Amara and FL4K were left speechless by this news. They weren't sure how bringing someone as irresponsible as Ava would be even considered a help.

The two quickly gathered up all of their personal belongings and everyone got onto the ship and headed back to the main ship.


	12. Secret

When they arrived at the main ship, Melody immediately went around, saying hi to everyone that she passed by. Maya ran after her while Krieg and BabySitter followed them.

Which left Zane, Moze, Amara and FL4K alone with Ava who seemed impressed by everything that she was seeing. Zane made an excuse that he had to go do something somewhere. FL4K claimed that his pets needed food. Amara just left and Moze followed after Krieg and BabySitter.

Ava didn't seem to care and just went exploring the ship.

Melody ran all the way to the front of the ship and bumped into Lilith who turned around and looked at Melody. "Oh hey there Melody, haven't seen you in years. I'm Lilith. I knew your mama a long time ago. How have you been kid?"

Melody looked up at Lilith and smiled at her. "Hi… wait are you my Aunty Lilith?"

Lilith laughed at this. "Is that what Maya called me? Well sure Melody I am your Aunty Lilith."

Maya came into the room running, out of breath while being followed by BabySitter, Krieg and Moze. "MELODY don't run off like that, it's not safe."

"Oh sorry mama. I just got excited, is all."

"I know baby but it's not safe to run off like that. You have to stay close to me, your papa and BabySitter. What if something horrible happened to you? It's bad enough that Ava wanders off by herself but it's worse when you do the same thing."

"Okay mama. I won't do it again."

Melody gave Maya a big hug who hugged her back. 

"Hey there Maya, been a while hasn't it?"

"Hey Lilith. I heard about the twins taking your powers. I never thought that the legendary Firehawk would be taken down by those idiotic twins."

"I got caught off guard that's all. It won't happen again. Anyway why did you bring that Ava girl with you? Melody I can understand. She's your daughter after all."

"Well I don't know how to explain this, Lilith but Ava is gonna be a Siren someday. I can't tell you how I know. I just do."

Moze rolled her eyes. "How do you know that she's gonna be a Siren? Also what exactly makes you think that she's gonna be a great Siren? In case you are forgetting she left Melody by herself and when we found Melody, there were Maliwan soldiers attacking the place that she was hiding. She could have been killed and it would have been Ava's fault."

Maya sighed and held Melody close to her. "I know that Ava is rather irresponsible. But I am certain that one day she can become responsible and be able to be a Siren. She just needs to learn from her mistakes."

"I just hope that happens before someone gets hurt or killed. Mistakes like that can never be fixed so easily." Moze looked down at the ground as she remembered her fatal mistakes.

"Hey Moze would you mind going and getting Zane, Amara and FL4K? I have a mission, that I need you guys to go and complete."

"Sure thing, Lilith."

Moze then left and went off to go and find Zane, Amara and FL4K. Maya stood up with Melody holding her hand.

"Hey there Melody, why don't you and your papa go and find Ava? Maybe she wants to play a game with you. I need to have a grown up talk with your mama."

Melody looked up at Maya who nodded her head. Then she smiled and ran off with Krieg following behind her.

"So you told her that Krieg is her papa huh Maya?"

"Yeah. It's that a lot of people believe that he is her father. I am not about to correct them."

"That's fair. Huh I never thought that I would see a psycho out of all people being a good parent. Anyway, I got to know where did you find this Ava girl?"

"She was trying to steal from me."

Lilith made a face and looked at Maya as if she had grown two heads.

"And you think that she's gonna be a great Siren someday?"

"Yeah, well she's an orphan and she was desperate to have something to sell for food."

"And she left your seven year old daughter by herself with only a robot and a psycho there to protect her."

"Okay I will admit that she is extremely immature and I am kind of still mad about that. But one day she will be a great Siren."

"If you say so Maya. Oh yeah before I forget, the Children of Vault know about Melody but they believe that she's the daughter of a psycho. I don't know how they know about her. I just know that they do. Troy and Tyreen mentioned her when they took my powers."

Maya looked terrified at the thought of those two knowing about Melody. "What did they say about Melody?"

"Apparently some of their followers believe that Melody is supposed to be some sort of sign sent from the heavens. They just want to find her and use her to get more followers. But it's more of a side thing for them. They are far more focused on whatever the hell their goals are."

"Well as long as they don't go after my little girl. We won't be having a problem."

Maya heard footsteps and looked over her shoulder to see Zane, Moze, Amara and FL4K approaching with Ava, Melody, Krieg and BabySitter following them.

"I gathered up everyone you requested Lilith."

"Thank you Moze."

"Melody what are you doing here? I thought you were gonna play a game with Ava."

"Well you see Mama. Ava asked me where you were and I told her where you were. And she said that we should pay you a visit."

"Ava."

"What? Come on Maya I had no idea where you were."

"Maybe she wanted it to stay that way."

Everyone turned their heads and stared at Krieg who stared back at them, then they just turned their heads away from Krieg.

"Anyway, Vault Hunters so we need you to go down to Promethea, to be able to get the other fragment. Rhys is having some trouble with Maliwan and will give you the fragment after you help him. Maya will be down to greet you once you get the fragment."

Zane, Moze, FL4K and Amara nodded their heads and then left the ship. 

"Great, I will get ready to go Maya."

"Ava no you are staying here with Melody."

"Oh come on Maya. You promised that I could come along with you on another adventure."

"Yes but not this one."

Ava angrily stomped her foot, then picked Melody up and went out of the room with BabySitter following them.

After waiting a long while, they got a message from Zane saying that they killed Katagawa Jr. and got the fragment from Rhys.

Maya said Goodbye to Krieg and then went down to Promethea using a fast travel machine and greeted Zane, Moze, Amara and FL4K.

She got into the car and they then made their way to the Vault. While on their way to the Vault, Tyreen sent members of the Children of the Vault to attack them.

They quickly took care of the members of the Children of the Vault and continued on their way to the Vault. Once they reached the Vault, they all got out of the car and entered into the place that the Vault was located at.

They opened the Vault and then the Rampager came out and immediately started to attack them.

They fought the Rampager, with everyone making an effort. Zane firing upon at the Rampager, Amara shooting it and using her Siren powers to attack it, Moze firing upon the Rampager and using Iron Bear to also fire upon it, FL4K fired upon it and sending his pets to attack and Maya also using her Siren powers, eventually they were able to weakened the Rampager to the point that it collapsed.

"Great job Zane, Moze, Amara and FL4K. Now let's go into the Vault."

They were about to enter the Vault, when they heard footsteps and childish giggling. They looked to the side and saw Ava, Melody and BabySitter coming over.

"MAMA THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Maya seemed pretty shocked to see Ava and Melody there, then she got angry. 

"Ava what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay on ship. And why did you bring Melody here?"

"Actually what you said was that I had to stay with Melody and I did."

Melody looked extremely confused about what was happening. "Mama what's wrong? Are you mad at me?"

"Ava didn't listen to mama again Melody. And no I am not mad, just disappointed. Vault Hunters why don't you guys go into the Vault while I talk to my apprentice."

Zane, Moze, Amara and FL4K nodded their heads and quickly went into the Vault.

"Ava I can't believe that you would be so irresponsible. It's dangerous here. Why can't you ever just do what I say? Why is it so hard for you to just listen to me?"

"You said that I could be a Vault Hunter like you. You promised."

"Ava I am trying to keep you and Melody safe."

"By just ditching us on the ship? You never let us do anything."

Maya was about to say something when suddenly Troy and Tyreen appeared on top of the Rampager's knocked out body. The two posed dramatically.

"What up BITCHES? OH Troy look what they left for us." Tyreen bent down while Troy jumped down from the Rampager. "Thanks for doing all the hard work. Man, you Vault thieves only think with your trigger fingers don't you?"

"Keep this up and I'll be a God for real."

"Um we'll be Gods Ty."

"That's what I said. Now let me do my thing." Tyreen then placed her hand on the Rampager and started draining it which caused the Rampager to roar out in pain.

Ava immediately tried to charge at her but Maya grabbed her and held her back.

"NO! What are you doing?"

"Taking what's ours. You see the monsters aren't protecting the power of the Vault. They are the power of the Vault."

"But you're hurting it you big meanies."

Troy and Tyreen looked over at Melody who was glaring at them with BabySitter floating next to her.

"Well you see, little girl, that's the only way we can get the power from the monsters."

"Now it's all mine." Tyreen stood up once she was draining the monster and smiled sinsterly.

"Hey save any for the parasite?"

Tyreen sighed annoyedly and teleported in front of Troy and placed her arm on his and gave him some of her power.

"We're leaving NOW. Come on Melody lets go."

"We should be kicking their asses."

"Yeah let's beat them up."

Troy and Tyreen finished their power sharing thing and turned back to Maya and Ava. "So who are the brats? I mean you, I get. But what's their deal?"

"They're not important, I am your problem."

Ava struggled to get out of Maya's arms and yelled "I'm gonna be a Siren and then I am gonna mop the floor with assholes like you."

Tyreen and Troy laughed at Ava's response. "You're gonna…? Is that how you think this works? Honey you aren't even gonna leave this place."

Tyreen then teleported in front of Melody, and lifted her up by her neck which caused BabySitter to aim its weapons at her.

"Put me down you asshole."

"My, my what a potty mouth on you."

"Let go of her."

"Get your hands off of her you BITCH!"

Tyreen looked over at Maya then back at Melody and seemed to realize something. "Holy shit. She's your kid isn't she?"

Troy bursted out laughing. "The great and badass Siren Maya is a mom? Oh man that is rich."

Maya let out of Ava and pharselocked Troy and pulled him to her and put her arm around her neck. "LET MELODY GO NOW!"

Tyreen rolled her eyes but dropped Melody to the floor. Ava attempted to charge at her only for Tyreen to bitch slap her to the ground.

Maya was about to let go of Troy when he grabbed by her arm and started to drain her.

"MAMA!"

"MAYA!"

"Ava, Melody don't."

Ava stood up and attempted to charge at Troy only for Tyreen to kick her back down. Zane, Moze, Amara and FL4K exited the Vault.

Melody got up and glared at Troy. There appeared to be a strange glowing coming from under her clothes. "LET GO OF MY MAMA YOU ASSHOLE!"

Troy seemed to be in a daze and let go of Maya. Her Siren Marks were gone and she collapsed to the floor. 

"Now both of you, go away!"

Tyreen and Troy both in a trance like state quickly teleported out of there.

"What was THAT?"

"I ain't too sure Moze."

"Is it normal for small humans to do that?" 

"It's not normal FL4K."

Amara seemed to realize something and ran over to Melody. "Hey there Melody, mind taking off your coat, so that we can see something?"

Melody was just looking at Maya and then she looked up at Amara and nodded her head. She took off her coat, which revealed Siren marks on her arm.

"Holy shite she's a bloody Siren."

"Oh really what gave you that idea Zane?"

"Not now Moze."

"Melody how long have you had those marks?"

"I dunno. They just appeared one day. I showed Mama and she gave me this coat and told me that I wasn't allowed to show people unless they could be trusted but we're friends right?"

"Of course we are friends, aren’t we wee lass?"

"Yeah we are friends."

"If you say we are friends, small human then yes we are friends."

"Her name is Melody FL4K."

"Oh. We are friends, small Melody."

Moze sighed and facepalmed. 

"What the hell? Melody you're a Siren?"

Everyone turned and stared at Ava who seemed to be in shock over what just happened.

"I guess so."

"Why didn't anyone tell me this?"

"I dunno."

"Wait. Is Maya okay?"

Zane walked over to Maya and bent down and checked her pulse. "She's alive. But it looks like her powers are gone. Come on you two, we have to get back to the ship. It's not safe here." Zane then picked up Maya and started making his way towards the exit.

Amara helped Melody to put her coat back on and picked up her and followed after Zane.

"Come on Ava let's go."

Ava just silently nodded and followed after Moze, she seemed to be deep in thought.

FL4K then went after them. They then used the Fast Travel Network to go back to the ship.

When they got back to the ship, they immediately went to the front, where Lilith, Tannis, Moxxi, Ella, Krieg, Zer0 and Rhys were waiting. They all saw Zane carrying Maya and immediately became shocked, horrified and worried.

"MAYA!" Krieg ran over to Zane and took Maya away from him and held her close to his chest.

"What happened to Maya? Where's Melody? Is she okay?" Rhys looked around extremely concerned.

Melody jumped down from Amara's back and ran over to Rhys and hugged him and started crying softly. "Uncle Rhys, mama got hurt and she hasn't woken up yet. I am scared that she's gonna die. And it's all my fault."

Rhys rubbed Melody's back and hugged her tightly.

"No, it's not your fault Melody. It's mine. If I hadn't taken you and sneaked off the ship and went down to Promethea and taken you into the place where the Vault was at, then Maya wouldn't have been so concerned with our safety and would have mopped the floor with those assholes. I'm so sorry. There is no excuse for my behavior. " Ava hanged her head in shame.

"That's where you were? I thought you and Melody were playing a game somewhere. Ugh I knew I should have checked up on you two or at least sent someone to check up on you two. Next time you two are being watched by someone. I don't know who it should be right now."

Tannis walked over to Krieg and checked over Maya. "She seems to be alive at the very least which is fortune because I would have to see her dead. It's so much better to see her alive and relatively well."

Moxxi walked over to Melody and bent down to her level and gently rubbed her head. "It's okay Melody. Your mama is gonna be fine. She's a strong young woman."

Melody sniffed and slightly turned her head to look at Moxxi. "You promise that she's gonna be okay?"

"Well I can't promise that but I can say that it's most likely that she's gonna be okay."

Melody nodded her little head. Then Claptrap came into the room and immediately noticed Melody.

"MINI MINION THERE YOU ARE. I NEED TO REASSURE YOU. THERE THERE MINI MINION BIG MINION PROBABLY WON'T DIE A HORRIBLE AND PAINFUL DEATH."

Everyone except Maya, Melody and Krieg facepalmed as Melody processed what he had said and started crying loudly. She buried her head in Rhys' shoulder and Moxxi, Rhys and Krieg angrily glared at Claptrap.

"WHAT? I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP!"

"Claptrap I think that you have done enough."

"VERY WELL." Claptrap then left the room while Moxxi and Rhys attempted to comfort Melody.

After a while they managed to calm down Melody enough so that she had stopped crying loudly but was hiccuping.

"Hey I got to know how you got the twins to leave without Maya ending up dead."

Zane, Ava, Moze, FL4K and Amara all exchanged looks then Amara walked up to Lilith.

"Umm Lilith, we didn't do anything. It was Melody."

Everyone looked extremely confused by this revelation. 

"Melody? but she's just a little nipper."

"Wait Melody did SOMETHING to the twins?"

"What exactly did Melody do?"

"How could a sweet little thing like Melody do anything to those psycho twins?"

"Are you sure it was Melody and not someone else?"

Amara took a deep breath then walked over to Melody, Moxxi and Rhys and bent down to her level. "Hey Melody why don't you take off your coat and show everyone what you showed me and the others earlier?"

Melody hiccupped and nodded her head and let go of Rhys and take off her coat. Everyone gasped upon seeing her Siren Marks.

"She's a Siren?"

"And she was near those twins?"

"I still don't understand, how is Melody being a Siren helped with the twins?"

"Well you see Lilith, she somehow managed to control the twins, got them to let go of Maya and made them leave. I think that she may have a power called PhaseControl that I heard about, though I only heard it was used on animals."

Everyone took a few seconds to process what they heard and then Rhys grabbed Melody and held her to his chest which confused Melody.

"We can't let those twins get their hands on her. They would take her power away and use it to control anyone they wanted to."

"Not to mention it would probably kill her, considering that when me and Maya got our Siren powers taken away from us. We ended up weakened and passed out. That Tyreen would probably take Melody's power and her life with a smile on her face."

"Oh yes before we forget, it was Troy who stole Maya's powers. He damn near killed her."

"What? Well at least it wasn't Tyreen. Can you imagine that Psycho with Maya's power?" Lilith shivered at the thought.

"Okay, so what are we going to do about Melody?"

Lilith seemed to be in deep thought then said "We are going to keep her and Ava here on the ship. We can't take any risks of them getting their hands on her. Is that understood?"

Lilith made a point to look directly at Ava who squirmed. Everyone nodded their heads.

"If it helps, Melody is welcome to come and stay with me if she has to."

"Thanks for the offer Rhys. I'll be sure to talk to Maya about it when she wakes up."


	13. Chapter 13

(At the Children of the Vault headquarters)

Troy and Tyreen were a bit confused about what exactly had happened at the Vault, but then when Troy accidentally Pharselocked a member of the Children of the Vault, they remembered almost everything that had happened.

"Wait, so one of those brats is a fucking Siren? Huh I wonder which one was."

Troy thought about it for a long while and then he said "Ty, I think that might have been that kid of Maya’s ."

"Oh? And what makes you say that Troy?"

"Well think about it. That Ava brat said that she was gonna be a Siren some day. So clearly she ain't no Siren. That leaves Maya's kid as the only possible candidate."

"Huh, I suppose that makes sense." Troy then seemed to realize something and violently kicked the wall hard.

"GOD DAMN IT! I had a fucking Siren in my hands and I could have gotten her powers. But then your dumb parasite ass had to captured by Maya."

Troy looked pretty insulted and then he thought about what Tyreen had said. "Wait, you would have drained a fucking CHILD? Ty come on you can't be serious."

"Oh but I am 100% serious. And who cares if she's a child? Can you imagine having the power that she does? Being able to control anyone you wanted to?"

"Don't we already do that Ty? Come on we have a goddamn cult for fuck's sake."

Troy laughed at Troy and shook her head dismissively. "Yeah but think about everything that we could do with that power. Won't be worth it?"

"I just don't know about this Tyreen. She's still just a child."

Tyreen rolled her eyes at Troy's comment.

"Whatever Troy. Somehow in someway I am gonna get that power from her. And I don't give a fuck about her being a child. Kids die all the time."

Troy wasn't convinced by Tyreen's argument. 

"Well how the hell will you even get your hands on her? I seriously doubt that those Crimson Raiders or the Vault thieves will just hand her over to us."

Judging by Tyreen's expression, it was clear that she hadn't thought about this. She then angrily glared at Troy.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now let's just focus on getting the Great Vault open."

Troy just nodded his head and seemed to have an idea. 

"What if we asked our followers for help with getting Melody?"

"Hey that's actually not a bad idea Troy. I guess you're not a completely useless parasite. Anyway we need to go to Eden-6. We have to talk to Aurelia Hammerlock. She apparently can help us with getting the Vault Key for Eden-6."

"Why don't I go to Eden-6 and talk to Aurelia to arrange the agreement? And once we seal the deal, you can come over if I need any help."

"Sounds like a plan Troy. You better not screw up everything like you always do. Got it?"

Troy sighed annoyedly, nodded his head and then he teleported to Eden-6. 

(Back on Sanctuary 3)

Maya had just woken up in the Med bay. She felt extremely confused about what had happened but then she looked down at her arm and found her Siren Marks gone. She immediately panicked and got up and started walking around the ship, looking for Melody and Ava.

She ended up bumping into Moxxi who looked both relieved and worried to see her.

"Maya what are you doing up and about?"

"Where's Ava and Melody? Are they okay?"

"Oh. That's right you were passed out earlier. Well you see Maya, Melody used her Siren powers on the Calypsos and made them let you go and leave."

"MELODY USED HER SIREN POWERS ON THE CALYPSOS?"

Moxxi looked taken back by Maya yelling.

"Yes. Wow Maya it's not like you to freak out like that."

"The Calypsos know that Melody is a Siren. What if they get their hands on her? They would kill her. I can't bear it if anything happened to Melody. Where's Lilith?"

"She's at the front of the ship Maya but you should go back to the Med bay."

Maya quickly went to the front of the ship, where she found Lilith talking to Zane, Amara, Moze and FL4K. They immediately noticed her and turned to face her.

"Good to see you up and about Maya."

"Glad to see you are awake Maya."

"How are you feeling Maya?"

"You are a tough and strong human. Maya."

"Maya you shouldn't be walking around until Tannis gives you the all clear."

"Lilith, the Calypsos know about Melody being a Siren?"

"Yeah I am afraid that they probably do know. It was pretty clever of you to have her wear that coat to hide her Siren Marks."

"Not that it made a difference. Considering how she used her power on them. What the hell are we gonna do?"

"Well first of all, Ava and Melody won't be leaving the ship any time soon, although Rhys offered to have Melody stay with him but I told him that I would ask you about it. Second of all I will be helping Melody to be able to control her power. And lastly everyone will be helping to make sure that Ava and Melody don't leave the ship. Why don't you go back to the Med Bay and lay down until Tannis gives you the all clear?"

"I just need to see Ava and Melody so that I can know that they are doing okay."

"They're with your boyfriend Maya."

"My boyfriend? Oooo you mean Krieg. Where exactly on the ship are they?"

"They're in Ava's and Melody's room." 

"Where is their room?"

Zane walked over to Maya and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Here Maya let me show you where the girls are, then I can take you back to the Med Bay."

"I can walk Zane."

Zane nodded his head, but still helped Maya to find Ava's and Melody's room where they found Ava, Melody and Krieg playing some random game.

"MAMA YOU'RE AWAKE!"

"MAYA!"

"Hey there Maya. PRETTY LADY"

Melody ran over and hugged Maya who hugged her and gave her a kiss on the head. Ava also came over and looked at Maya worriedly while Krieg came over and joined in on the hug.

"Maya are you okay?"

"A bit exchuasted but overall, doing alright."

"You should probably go and lay down Maya."

Maya rolled her eyes at this.

"I know. I know. I just wanted to see my girls and Krieg before I head back to the Med Bay. I wanted to make sure that nothing bad had happened to you two."

"Maya I am so sorry."

Maya looked at Ava and Ava gulped and took a deep breathe and then let it out.

"I screwed up. I should have just stayed on the ship like you wanted me to. I shouldn't have disobeyed you. It's my fault that your power was stolen from you and you nearly died because of me. I put Melody and myself in danger. I have no excuse for what I did. I understand if you won't forgive me and if you don't want me to be your apprentice anymore."

"Ava I am still mad at you for disobeying me but that doesn't mean that I don't want you as my apprentice. I am glad that you understand what you did was wrong. It's not safe to just run head first into danger. Sometimes you have to think before you act. I just hope that this time you have learnt your lesson."

Ava looked down at the ground and nodded her head. Zane walked over to Maya.

"Okay Maya, you checked on Ava and Melody. Now let's take you back to the Med Bay, so that Tannis can check you over."

Maya nodded her head, kissed Melody on the top of her head, kissed Krieg on his cheek and smiled at Ava who smiled back.

"Well, I have to go now. I will be back soon. Take care Krieg, Ava and Melody."

"I hope you get better soon Mama."

"See you later Maya."

"I love you Maya."

Maya waved at Ava, Melody and Krieg and then with Zane's help went back to the Med Bay where Tannis was freaking out over Maya missing and took five minutes to notice Zane and Maya standing there and then calmed down and helped Zane to place Maya on the bed. Tannis thanked Zane for his help who nodded his head and then left the Med Bay. 

"Alright Maya. Now let's get this check up started. I do hope you aren't dying from some horrible disease or whatever. You are one of the few people that I don't think is terrifying."

Tannis then carried on with the check up, she was a bit rough but did her job correctly. 

"Well it looks you are healthy and alive although you probably should rest for a while, just to be safe."

Maya nodded her head and settled down to relax for a while.

(With the new Vault Hunters)

Lilith had informed them that the next fragment was on Eden-6 and had attempted to contract Hammerlock, only to get his boyfriend instead who was Wainwright Jakobs and he told that his father was dead at the hands of the Calypsos and that Hammerlock had been kidnapped.

Lilith then sent them down to Eden-6 to go and get the next fragment and rescue Alistair Hammerlock.

They were making their way to the Jakobs mansion, slaughtering all the enemies who stood in their way. They meet a robot bear being controlled by an AI called Balex who decided to help them out.

When they reached the Jakobs manor, they were greeted by Wainwright Jakobs who told that Alistair was in a prison called The Anvil, that the Children of the Vault controlled.

He asked them to go and rescue Alistair, offering to give them the Vault Key for Eden-6's Vault as a reward for saving Alistar.

They agreed to do so. They quickly made their way to the Anvil and when they arrived at the Anvil, they took down the Warden and his men with the help of Tiny Tina, Mordecai and Brick and together they saved Alistair and took him back to the Jakobs manor.

Wainwright seemed delighted to see Alistar alive and well. But then Alistair informed them that his sister Aurelia Hammerlock was trying to steal the Vault Key and was trying to gain control of the Jakobs company by killing Wainwright, so they had to deal with her.

They were trying to track down Aurelia currently. She claimed that she wanted to talk and gave them her location which was inside of the Jakobs manor which just seemed majorly suspicious to them but Alistair begged them to go, in order to try to convince Aurelia to back down because even though she was evil, she was still his sister. Wainwright promised to back them up if things went sour.

So begrudgingly they went to meet up with Aurelia and to no one's surprise turned it was a trap. Troy pharselocked them all and pulled them into a room. He thanked Aurelia for her help and reminded her to get the Vault Key which she said she was working on. Then Troy turned his attention to them.

"This is AWESOME. We haven't really gotten the chance to get to know each other have we? Ty's been doing most of the talking. She does that. She's the center of the universe while we just… orbit around her. But things are changing. Freakin look at me. What is this? What is this? Your Siren friend... Maya? She didn't know what she had. With this power I can pull the stars out of the Goddamn sky. Which reminds me Ty wants to get her hands on Maya's kid… Melody was it? Yeah that sounds about right. Anyway Ty really wants to get her hands on Melody and drain her of her power and doesn't care if it kills her. Me on the other hand? I am not too fond of killing a child even if she does have a admitly impressive power. So I am only gonna say this once, you keep Melody out of our way and I will do my best to make sure that Ty doesn't get her hands on her. That sounds fair doesn't it? Although I don't really know how you are gonna do considering you are gonna die right here and right now."

"What? But you said.."

"I said I ain't fond of killing a child. Last time I checked you guys ain't kids."

Troy seemed to be getting ready to kill them when suddenly 

"FILL YOUR HANDS ZEALOT SCUM."

Wainwright fired at Troy which caused him to release Zane, Moze, Amara and FL4K and they all dropped to the ground.

"Oh.. I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Come and get me you rat faced bastard."

Wainwright ran off with Troy chasing after him. Zane, Moze, Amara and FL4K quickly got up and ran after them.

"Get back here Jakobs."

"Say Rat boy aren't you the one who has to suck on his sister's teat for nourishment?"

"Ugggh go die in a gutter."

Soon they reached the theater room, Troy used his power to somehow make a goliath into something called the Anointed which they then had to fight.

"Jesus fucking Christ I don't know that Maya could that with her power."

"I don't think that she could Zane. I think that Troy just pulled this out of his ass."

"Who cares? Let's just fight it."

"Agreed then sooner we take this done, the sooner we can find Wainwright."

After a long hard battle they were able to defeat the Anointed. They then found the exit on the stage, it was under the stage and they found a record which they played and it revealed the location of the Vault Key.

They were about to head there when Wainwright asked them to go and find an ECHO that the Jakobs butler recorded which could involve some secrets about Aurelia and with some annoyness they went looking for the ECHO and talked to a lady who had hidden the ECHO who then died because Aurelia had given her cyanide disguised as wine.

They then went to her shack and fought the enemies that appeared out of nowhere and then Moze found the ECHO under the end. After the enemies were defeated, Moze pressed play on the ECHO. They then heard Troy's voice. He sounded out of breath.

"Wow heh. That thing you do with the ice. Wow… Are you… uh… sure you're not a Siren?""

They then heard Aurelia's laughter.

"Oh no. Nothing so magical. Just nanotech and years of experience. So did we have a deal?"

"Oh yeah totally. Ugh eff. We tortue Montgomery Jakobs to death to get the deed for his company and you get us the Vault Key and huh, you get to be CEO. Gotta say, I'm surprised that you would pull one over on your brother. It seems kinda…"

"Cold? Troy dear, you'll figure this out eventually family is just another word for war. And the sister always wins. Now show me again what you can do with your news powers."

"Gladly Baroness. Hehehe."

The ECHO ended there and they realized what exactly had happened and felt disgusted.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth."

"Once this is over. I am drinking myself until I pass out."

"Can someone just hit me with a stick to knock me out?"

FL4K made a face...somehow.

"Eeugh. That harpy bedded that Siren rat boy and killed my father. Just to be richer than Alistair? I was feeling lonely without any surviving immediate family but now I wondered if perhaps I am better off. Bring that back to me."

Zane, Moze, Amara and FL4K quickly made their way back to the Manor and once they arrived, handed the ECHO over to Wainwright who took it and made a comment about burning it in some sort of machine that burns furnaces which they understood.

After that they headed over to where the Vault Key was and got it but then they had to battle Aurelia who tried to kill Alistair and Wainwright, they quickly defeated her and killed her. Alistair was upset over his sister's death but understood that they didn't have a choice.

"My sister was a monster. And you are Vault Hunters. Vault Hunters kill monsters. That doesn't mean I am overjoyed that my sister is dead. I just wish that things can have been different. Perhaps in another place, in another time. I only hope that Aurelia can find peace in death than she ever could in life." 

Wainwright walked up to Alistair and hugged him.

"Alistair, it's not your fault that she cared more about being rich then she did about you."

Alistair hugged him back.

"I am glad that I didn't lose you Wainny. I don't know what I would without you. I love you Wainwright."

"I love you too Alistair."

After saying goodbye to Alistair and Wainwright, they made their way to the Vault where they met up with Tannis who assured them that Maya was doing well and wasn't dying from some horrible disease. They felt relieved about Maya’s wellbeing but also confused about her comment.

They opened the Vault and then they battled and defeated the Vault Monster while dealing with Tyreen's annoying comments coming through their ECHOs.

Then Tannis did something to the Vault Monster which killed it and resulted in her pissing off Tyreen and Troy.

They entered the Vault and collected loot. When they exited the Vault, they found Tannis waiting for them. They were about to talk to her when she got pharselocked and teleported away.

"TANNIS ooooo I am in trouble."

"TANNIS aww crap."

"And she is GONE! Aww man when you guys killed that monster. I was like 'shiiiittt'. But we've got on our eyes on a bigger prize."

Zane then contracted Lilith.

"Lilith, the Calypsos just took Tannis."

"No… DAMMIT. Vault Hunters I need you back on Sanctuary now."

They then made their way to the nearest Fast Travel machine and teleported back to Sanctuary. They then made their way to Lilith. They found her with Ava and Melody.

"I should have known. Should have seen this coming. This is exactly what I was afraid of."

"Stop talking about Tannis as if she's already dead. We still have time to go and rescue her."

"Yeah Tanny isn't dead yet Aunty Lilith. There's still time."

Lilith was about to say something when Claptrap interrupted her.

"Incoming termission."

"Of course."

The termission appeared and everyone looked at it. The Calypsos were wearing bandit masks.

"We kidnapped your scientist."

"And if you want to see her alive. That's not gonna happen."

"Unless you give us Maya's kid… Molly? Milly? May? Oh that's right. MELODY! You have two hours to hand over Melody or Tannis goes bye bye. And I'm being generous with those two hours. I would have given you half an hour but might as well allow you Vault thieves a chance to say goodbye to that brat. Because you won't ever be seeing her again."

Troy seemed taken back by this and turned his head to stare at Tyreen.

"Ty that isn't what we practised."

"Oh cool your tits Troy. We need that brat's power."

"But what about the Eridium Ty?"

"Once we have her power. We can get all the Eridium we want Troy. Listen up Vault Thieves, again two hours to hand over her. Bring her to Pandora and we will exchange the weird scientist for the brat. Oh yeah Maya? If you are listening to this, I do hope you aren’t too attached to your brat, but then again you can always make another one." Tyreen laughed at her own joke.

Troy looked back at the camera and turned off the tressmisson. They heard a gasp and everyone turned around and saw Maya standing in the doorway, looking terrified with Krieg standing next to her looking pissed. She ran over to an upset Melody and held her close to her chest.

"Maya don't worry we won't even consider handing over Melody to those psychos."

"Yeah that's right Melody is one of us."

"Anyone who wants to hurt the wee lass, has to go through me."

"I will fight anyone who even thinks of hurting Melody."

"If any of those bitches want to hurt small Melody I will unleash what you humans call Hell on them."

"I will personally MURDER anyone who even looks at her funny."

"I pity Melody's future partners. With a father like you Krieg, they are gonna have to think very carefully about how they treat her."

"DON'T WORRY MINION WE WON'T HAND OVER MINI MINION. NO MATTER WHAT HORRIBLE THINGS THEY DO TO TANNIS."

"Claptrap I don't think you are helping."

"ARE YOU SURE AVA?"

"Yes I am 100% sure."

"OH. I SHALL LEAVE THEN." Claptrap then left the room.

"Mama. I don't want Tanny to get hurt, so I am gonna go to those two, so that way she won't get hurt."

Everyone became silent and stared at Melody. Maya just held Melody closer to her chest.

"No you don't have to do that Melody. We're gonna rescue Tannis and no one needs to get hurt."

"Yeah that's right wee lass. And we're gonna kick ass while we are doing it."

"But what if you don't make it in time?"

"Melody you are a CHILD. You aren't going anywhere near those bastards. Hey you wanna go and visit your Uncle Rhys?"

Melody nodded her head.

"Okay Ava why don't you take Melody to your bedroom so she can pack her stuff?"

"Okay Lilith. Come on Melody lets go."

Ava grabbed Melody by the arm and took her to their bedroom.

"Maya you did a great job raising that wee lass the way you did."

"Thanks. But I don't think she understands that the Calypsos will kill her if they get their hands on her. She doesn't quite understand how death works yet. I was afraid of something like this happening. That's why I had her wear that coat to hide her Siren Marks. There's always gonna be those assholes who don't care if the Siren is a Goddamn child."

Krieg walked over to Maya and hugged her.

"Come on Vault Hunters, we don't have long for you guys to save Tannis. We'll send you guys to Pandora and then we'll take Melody to Promethea so that way she won't try to sneak off the ship."

Zane, Moze, Amara and FL4K nodded their heads and then they traveled to Pandora. They used the Fast Travel machine to get down to the planet.

(With Rhys)

Rhys was drinking coffee, he was trying to have some quiet time to himself which was hard considering a certain someone won't shut up. As soon as they got back to Promethea, the Handsome Jack AI had started ranting and raving about Melody being a Siren.

It had been going on for a solid hour now. It was rather grating to say the least but every time he tried to say something Handsome Jack won't pay any attention and just carried on talking or would tell him to be quiet.

Rhys just carried on drinking coffee, not paying attention to his robotic arm moving around while Handsome Jack ranted.

"I just can't fricking believe it. It's one thing to have one child who's a Siren but it's entirely another thing to have two kids who are Sirens. I mean what are the odds? Is every single child I have gonna be a God Damn Siren? And what makes it worse is the fact that those so called self entitled 'Gods' Calypsos brats will want to get their hands on her and will hurt and probably kill her. If those Calypsos brats think that I am just gonna sit back and let them get their hands on my DAUGHTER, then they have another thing coming. Ugggh it sucks that I am a bloody hologram and I can't beat them into bloody pulps myself. I can just want grab them by their stupid heads and pound their heads against the ground repeatedly. They deserve so death and pain for even looking at Melody funny. Let me talk ya Rhys kids, they change your lives. I already lost one kid, I ain't about to lose another one. Man I really hate those two annoying bastards. Like you don't know how much I hate them like its almost crazy how much I hate them and how much I want to kill them like WOW they are so unbelievable luckily that I am unable to physically touch them. Man I am just so pissed right. I mean I love Melody and nothing will ever change that but seriously why did she have to become a Siren? Why can't I just have one normal kid? Is that honestly too much to ask for? Why is the universe being so cruel to me? Ugh it's bad enough that Melody can't see me and doesn't even know that I exist but the fact that those two brats know about Melody being a Siren and will most likely try to kill her, just pisses me off so much. So Rhys any ideas on how to get those brats?"

Rhys took a big drink of his coffee and stared at Handsome Jack for a good long while and then answered with "I really don't think that's a good idea in all honesty. They are two powerful Sirens. Anyway you heard Lilith earlier, they are gonna handle them."

Handsome Jack shot him a look that screamed BITCH YOU SERIOUS? "Oh that worked out so well so far for them. With Lilith and Maya getting their powers stolen and Maya nearly dying."

Rhys rolled at this and drank some more coffee only to realize that his coffee had gone. He got up and went to get some more coffee while Handsome Jack continued to rant. He ended up bumping into Lorelei who was drinking five cups of five different kinds of coffee. She seemed pleased to see him.

"Oh hey there Rhys, just got a call from Lilith, they are sending Melody to stay here for a few hours because the Calypsos want to exchange her for Tannis and Melody is willing to give herself up for Tannis' sake, so Lilith wants to play it safe. Hey what's with that look? Is Jack ranting again?"

Rhys nodded his head and got himself a new cup of coffee while Jack controlled his arm and made it punch the wall repeatedly. 

"He's not exactly happy with Melody being a Siren and he really wants to kill the Calypsos."

"Aaa I see. Why aren't we helping the Crimson Raiders again?"

"Because they said that they could handle them by themselves."

"I see."

"So when is Melody coming?"

"Any minute now."

Rhys coughed on his coffee.

"What? When was this message sent?"

“Half an hour ago but you weren’t answering.”

Rhys squeaked and turned to stare at Jack who was glaring at him.

"Oh no you don't get to give me that look. This is on you."

"You're the one who somehow tuned out Lolerei's repeated calls and messages. Ain't my fault, your head was stuck in the clouds."

"You were ranting AGAIN! Anytime you rant I just sort of tune everything out."

"Oh sorry for having emotions Rhys."

Rhys was about to reply when Zer0 walked in carrying Melody and her bag.

"Hey Uncle Rhys, I told Uncle Zer0 to let me walk but he just said a Hakui and picked me up and carried me. Sometimes I think he thinks that I am a cat."

Zer0 patted Melody's head and put her down. She ran over and hugged Rhys. Jack used his robotic arm to rub her head gently.

"Aunty Lilith said that I have to stay with you for a while. I hope that's okay."

"Of course it's fine Melody."

"If it wasn't, we would be having a major problem Rhys."

"Shut up Jack."

"Who's Jack?"

"No one Melody."

Jack then used Rhys' robotic arm to punch himself in the face. Sometimes living with an AI who could control your arm was a major pain in the ass.


	14. Chapter 14

(With the new Vault Hunters)

They were making their way towards where Tannis was being held, which was a place called Carnivora. They were helped by Krieg who was very pissed off about Tyreen wanting them to give Melody to her and needed to blow off some steam.

They were driving towards Carnivora, dealing with all of the enemies that they were encountering along the way. They were also dealing with Tyreen and Troy making annoying and taunting comments about what they did to Maya and Lilith and Tyreen asking them when they are gonna hand over Melody and that Tannis isn't gonna be able to wait forever which just further pissed them all off.

They soon arrived at the entrance of Carnivora but weren't allowed inside because their car didn't look good enough, Ellie suggested getting The Golden Chariot from her ex, so off they went. Amara jumped out to go and help a nearby couple who asked for their help and pointed out that the couple could have information about the Carnivora and that they could just pick up her on the way back which they agreed to. Krieg also jumped out to make sure that there were no enemies by which they were grateful for. 

Zane, Moze and FL4K headed to the Golden Chariot and then Moze jumped off with the excuse that she needed to gather information about Carnivora and ran off before Zane and FL4K could stop her. After yelling at Moze for about five minutes, they continued on their way in silence.

They then arrived at The Golden Chariot and killed the bandits and took The Golden Chariot and were headed back when a giant ass spiderant came out of nowhere and attacked them, destroying The Golden Chariot in the process, luckily Krieg came along and fought and killed it. After several minutes of stunned silence, they quickly pulled Krieg to a nearby Catch A Ride to remake The Golden Chariot and then they drove back and picked up Moze who now had Cake Bombs and seemed extremely pleased with herself. Then they continued on their way and picked up Amara who had a sweet ass gun called Pa's Rifle and looked like she’d seen some shit...smelled like it too.

They finally got inside of Carnivora and then heard two people who called themselves Pain and Terror who were performers and in charge of Tannis' execution and were hyping it up on their ECHOs. As they got off their car and were making their way towards where Tannis was being held when they heard Pain on their ECHO.

"Hey kid you can't hit the big time that easily. Terror let's take this show on the road."

And with that it was revealed that Carnivora was actually a giant car which shocked and annoyed them. They quickly ran back to the car and got in and drove after Carnivora.

"Are you being bloody serious right now?"

They fired at the weak points of Carnivora and destroyed them.

"Typical, Typical Vault thieves behavior, if you can't win, drag down em with you."

They then had to deal with another bandit set of cars before continuing after Carnivora and driving under it and firing at the weak spot there and destroying it.

"This is unacceptable. We're live right now. Crew get out there and fix this."

Bandits came down and started attacking them, they quickly dealt with them and drove to the main weak point and fired at it and destroyed it.

"Folks we got to take a quick break. Get this Calypso forsaken pile of trash running NOW you idiots."

"Great work Vault Hunters. Now get on board and save Tannis."

They drove up next to Carnivora and got out of their car and got into Carnivora. They quickly made their way through Carnivora and could hear Tannis complimenting something called The Agonizer 9000 that was probably going to be used for her execution and Pain thanking her for the compliment and then offering to bring her closer to it which caused them to speed through Carnivora.

Soon they reached the arena where Krieg ripped the door off and after thanking him, they went through the door with Krieg in the front.

They saw Tannis being restrained and who they assumed were Pain and Terror standing next to her.

"Welcome... to the greatest show on Pandora."

They then sent Tannis up and got on top of this giant machine that they quickly figured out was The Agonizer 9000 and went inside of it.

"Peek-a-boo Vault thieves."

"Viewers, comment on the stream and tell us how you want the Vault Thieves to die. We've got moderators standing by."

Then the Agonizer 9000 started attacking them, so Zane and FL4K started firing their corrosive guns at it while Amara used Pa's Rifle to fire it and Moze using some of her Cake Bombs on it and Krieg throwing his buzz axe at it.

"Our Vault Thieves are on fire. Or-or at least they're going to be."

Fire then launched from the ground and they had to run around, dodging the fire.

"Aren't you lot a little tall for a Vault Thieves? Let's fix that."

The Agonizer 9000 then held spikes over their heads while they ran away and followed them until it went down, barely missing them. They continued to fire at The Agonizer 9000, aiming at its weak spot.

"I wanna see those teeth."

They had to dodge the attacks that The Agonizer 9000 were launching at them and continuing to fire at the weak spot.

"A Smash hit."

"He really doesn't know how to be quiet does he?"

"Moze not now."

"Oh for the look of the Twins."

"Look up there, another weak spot. BREAK THEIR SKULLS!"

Krieg pointed at another weak spot located on the top of the Agonizer 9000 which Moze and Amara immediately fired their guns at, while Zane and FL4K fired at the weak point on the front.

"In popular demand, the Mega Blender."

They then had jumped over this giant saw thing that kept coming around in circles for a long time, while also making sure to continue to fire at the Agonizer 9000.

Krieg spotted a big weak spot at its back and started to fire it while killing the twinks that were trying to attack.

"Time for a commercial break. Our ammunition sponsor today is Marcus Maintiotions. I got some notes to read here. "Cult wackos, get stuffed?" Hey pal- I'll take your money, but that's just unprofessional."

The Agonizer 9000 disappeared and didn't attack for a short while. So they took that time to collect some more ammo, guns and bombs. Then The Agonizer 9000 appeared out of nowhere and started attacking them again.

"Okay, break's over. We're all in. Terror hit every button."

They then had to deal with everything all at once while firing at the Agonizer 9000's weak spots.

"By popular demand… The Meat Grinder."

They had jumped up and duck from the giant saw again. Finally it stopped. But then psychos appeared and started attacking them so they had to deal with that.

"Make some noise you filthy animals."

They managed to somehow destroy all of the weak spots and got the Agonizer 9000 to stop while Krieg took care of the psychos. When Tannis appeared in front of their faces.

"Vault Hunters destroy that core. Trust me."

They then all aimed and fired at the core.

"This isn't over. Terror hit them directly with the Eridium core. Oh what's that? Too unstable. I don't care, just do it."

Luckily they managed to destroy the core which caused the Eriduin to come out and fly up to Tannis which much to their shock was actually a Siren. She then used her Siren powers to destroy the Agonizer 9000 and cause Pain and Terror to fall out and land on the ground. They walked up to them and shot them which caused them to explode somehow.

"Now that's taken care of. You must have some ...questions. I can explain."

"Explain what Tannis? That you're a freaking Siren? And didn't tell anyone at all."

"Well you see I gained my powers some time ago and choose to train in secret to learn more about Sirens."

They shook their heads and just took Tannis back to the ship. Lilith thanked them for saving Tannis. They then went back to Pandora and found Vaughn and chatted to him who seemed happy to see them and told him to prepare his forces to help them when they attack the Calypsos. Lilith made a comment on the Echo about going back to pick up Melody and then asked to come back because Tannis wanted to talk to them. They went to a nearby Fast Travel and went back to the ship. 

They talked to Tannis and she wanted them to go to someone's childhood's home because it would somehow help her learn more about her Siren powers. They did and discovered that Sirens could implant memories on items that meant something to them and also found out that Handsome Jack had a daughter called Angel who was a Siren and she nearly got kidnapped by a bandit only for her to use her powers to save herself but ended accidentally killing her own mother which caused Handsome Jack to lock her up. It was kind of upsetting to hear to say the least. Krieg was surprisingly quiet during the whole ordeal.

They then went back to the ship and went to the front of the ship to talk to Lilith.

"Okay Tannis' Eridium amplifier is in place and Vaughn's forces on the ground are at the ready. We're not gonna get a better chance to move on the Calypsos. Once the Calypsos are defeated, we will pick up Melody from Promethea.

"Incoming intermission coming from the…"

"The Calypsos. Got it. This should be interesting."

Claptrap activated the termission and everyone saw Troy. He looked pleased with himself.

"Hey Turd farmers. Check this out."

"Take a look out the window. Troy is about to blow your spine out of your ass."

With that termission ended.

"What could that be about?"

"It can't be anything good."

"Aye. Anything involving those Calypsos is bad news."

"Agreed."

"Let's head to the window. RIP THEIR EYES OUT."

They all walked towards the window where Balex who they had taken with them when they left Eden-6 and was helping with the computer stuff. They looked out the window for a while. Suddenly a purple line appeared and grabbed the moon and started pulling it.

"Woah."

"What the bloody hell?"

"That's my power. Troy is using my power to move the moon. But why?"

"God power, bitches."

Suddenly they heard a loud boom and the entire ship shook. Moze fall onto her butt and Zane walked over to her and helped her up. 

"You alright Moze?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit shaken up."

"Emergency. Don't do nothin' stupid."

"Is everyone alright? Maya?"

"I'm fine. Krieg kept me steady."

"Woah that was scary."

"No shit Ava."

"Zane be polite."

"Everyone appears to be safe and healthy."

"NOT TO WORRY RECRUITS AND MINIONS I AM ALIVE."

"Everyone stay calm and don't panic."

Everyone then heard Tyreen on their ECHOs who talking in a super annoying voice

"Ay, pero, how did you, like, Phaselock the entire moon? Wow."

"What the hell is going on?"

"Uh, it's the FREAKING MOON you idiots. The key to the Great Vault has been on front of your dumb faces the whole time."

"See, I WAS planning on leeching enough to charge myself, but… then that Siren wannabe brat handed us your stupid Siren friend and now Troy can just use Eridium. I wish you Vault Thieves had just given me Melody but I will get my hands on her one way or another. Mark my words."

"Once I charge Elpis, the Great Vault will open."

"I'll leech the monster inside and heh- we'll become Gods."

"We'd invite you to our place for the Grand opening but eh… it's kind of a family thing."

"See you at the end of the world."

"I'M DOOMED! UNLESS… IS IT TOO LATE TO JOIN THE COV?"

"Get it together Claptrap."

"Lilith, we must stop Troy from opening the Great Vault but as long as he is infusing himself with Eridium, he will be nearly invincible."

"Then we cut off his supply. Vault Hunters, once Tannis takes out those turrets, you lead a ground assault."

"I will tear them apart."

"Gladly Lilith."

"Yes ma'am."

"Can't wait to kick their asses Lilith."

"And whoever has a death wish can take on Tyreen and Troy."

"A death wish you say? I wish for nothing else."

"Can't think of a better way to die."

"Dying with honor and glory seems wonderful."

"I will be coming with you. Those assholes threatened Melody and hurt my Maya. They must pay dearly. RIP OUT THEIR EYES SO THAT THEY CAN WATCH THE END. Soon buddy soon."

"Maya you ready to back up the Vault Hunters and Krieg?"

"I will make them wish for death for even thinking about hurting Melody."

Maya had such a dangerous look on her face that everyone even Krieg immediately backed up.

"Glad to hear it. Let's get ready everyone. Ava, send a message to Brick, Mordecai and Tina and tell them to start evacuating Pandora after that you and I can go down and assist the others in defeating the Calypsos."

"Get it Lilith."

Ava nodded her head and immediately walked to the desk and with Balex's help started to send the message.

" Zane, Moze, Amara, FL4K, Maya and Krieg you guys get geared up and say your goodbyes. This is it. Talk to me before you guys head down there Killers."

They talked to Tannis, Claptrap who was useless in giving them advice, Elle, Marcus who gave them free ammo, Moxxi who gave Maya a sweet ass gun, Hammerlock who gave Zane an equally amazing gun, Ava and then they went back to Lilith.

"All set everyone?"

"I will answer Death's call wherever she may lead me."

"Yeah what FL4K said."

"It's time to beat some COV ass and take down the Calypsos. Head down to Roland's Rest. Tannis and Vaughn will be ready for you."

"It's on. Time to ice some Calypsos ass and save Pandora. Then we're gonna party BALEX style."

They then made their way to the Fast Travel and used the Fast Travel to travel down to Pandora, specifically Devil's razor.

(With Rhys)

Melody was currently playing Hide and Seek with Zer0 and Lolerai, while Rhys was busy managing Atlas and also dealing with messages coming from Lilith.

He had asked them to distract Melody because he didn't want to worry her and he knew that he could trust them to keep Melody safe and happy.

He was also dealing with the Jack AI ranting yet again which made handling Atlas a bit tricky.

He got up and went over to where Melody, Zer0 and Lolerai were at and checked up on them.

Zer0 seemed to take this chance to teach Melody about where the best places to hide and how to sneak attack your enemies which Rhys found to be a bit worrying but chose not to say anything, while Lolerai was drinking a flask of coffee and noticed Rhys approaching.

"Oh hey there Rhys. What's up?"

"Uncle Rhys. Uncle Zer0 is teaching me some important stuff and Miss Lolerai was trying to give me some coffee but it smelled weird."

"Is that so?"

"What? She should have coffee. It's good for her."

"She's 7, do you want the kid moving at warp speed."

"All the more reason to let her have some. I had my first coffee when I was 5. I can remember it like it was yesterday."

"Yeah well, I highly doubt that Maya would want Melody to have coffee."

"Okay that's fair."

Lolerai then handed Melody a cup of hot chocolate, who edgarly took it and started drinking it. Rhys smiled softly at this sight.   
Melody really was a sweet little kid.


End file.
